A tus órdenes, Jefe!
by LizvetArdray
Summary: Candy es la heredera universal de una lujosa cadena de restaurantes.Unas cuantas mentiras inocentes habían hecho que Candy White acabara trabajando de camarera en el bar de Albert. No podía revelar su verdadera identidad a nadie... ni siquiera a su guapísimo jefe. Albert sabía que Candy tenía un secreto, pero eso no le impedía fantasear con ella día y noche...
1. Chapter 1

**__****__********_DISCLAIMER:_** Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Higarashi.

**La historia a continuación está basada en los personajes de Candy. **

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

-Hablo completamente en serio. Me necesita y va a contratarme. Es inevitable.

Candy cruzó los dedos de una mano y alargó la otra para estrechar la del hombre que había tras la barra.

El, de ojazos azules y expresión reservada miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas supuso que se llamaba Andley, ya que el restaurante se llamaba así. Según el cartel que la puerta, aquella noche era la inauguración... y estaba segura de que, en todo Chicago no había una mujer más desesperada por encontrar trabajo que ella.

Un poco nerviosa, se tocó el pelo recién teñido, considerando la idea de marcharse dignamente antes de hacer el ridículo

Entonces recordó la razón por la que había n el restaurante: necesitaba cambio para el autobús porque sólo tenía un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo. Sólo ese billete. Y un puesto de trabajo suena bien cuando una veinte dólares.

Después de permanecer dos semanas escondida, no tenía otra opción. Candy creyó oír entonces la voz de su abuela:

«Tú eres una White, no lo olvides. Y eres tenaz como todos los White».

No habría tenido la cara de hablarle así si no fuera porque cuando entró en el restaurante contempló, atónita, cómo los empleados, una familia mexicana, se despedían en masa porque a su primo le había tocado la lotería en Acapulco.

Un terrible problema para el propietario de un restaurante el día de la inauguración.

Pero Albert, un hombre guapísimo, seguía sin estrechar su mano y ella no pensaba apartarla. Y tampoco pensaba irse de allí sin conseguir el trabajo.

Aún no eran las diez de la mañana y el día ya empezaba mal. Andley se alegraba por la familia García, pero no tener empleados el día de la inauguración era una tragedia.

Haría llamadas, buscaría gente, lo solucionaría, pensó. Pero no tenía tiempo para tratar con la cría que estaba al otro lado de la barra.

Prácticamente tenía la palabra «desesperada» escrita en la frente. Y las sombras bajo sus ojos verdes le daban un aire de fragilidad que le encogía el corazón. Con aquel pelo castaño tan bonito, ondulado, cayendo sobre sus hombros, era una chica preciosa. Pero estaba más nerviosa que un ex convicto el día que sale de la cárcel.

Le daba pena, pero no tenía tiempo para ella. Llevaba diez años esperando aquel momento y si quería que todo saliera bien no podía ponerse a cuidar niños.

-Lo siento, guapa. Hay que tener más de veintiún años para servir copas en Chicago.

Ella soltó una carcajada. Una carcajada alegre, llena de vida.

-Gracias, guapo. Pero si lo que intentas es alegrarme el día, prefiero el trabajo a los piropos.

-¿Piropos?

-Albert... te llamas Albert, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, Albert, debes saber que me queda poco para cumplir los treinta. Si lo que quieres es tomarme el pelo, no te molestes.

Fue como si hubiera pulsado un interruptor. Andley no sabía cómo, pero de repente la adolescente nerviosa se había convertido en una chica lista, rápida y divertida; justo el tipo de camarera que necesitaba.

Cuando entró en el restaurante y le dijo, muy segura de sí misma, que iba a contratarla porque la necesitaba, lo hizo para darse aires, con una confianza inventada. Pero ahora la confianza era auténtica, el humor genuino.

La expresión de aquel ángel castaño decía: «Ya he pasado por esto y no te puedes imaginar lo que vas a perderte si me dejas escapar».

Pero una confianza que aparecía tan rápido podría desaparecer de la misma forma...

-Estaba intentando decirte que no de una forma amable. No tengo trabajo para ti.

-¿Que no? Bueno, si vas a ponerte así de cabezota... -replicó ella, tomando un taburete-. Esperaré aquí hasta que decidas contratarme.

Luego se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, con un movimiento que le aceleró el corazón. Porque, de repente, la había imaginado haciendo lo mismo pero desnuda, encima de él.

«Tranquilo, Albert», se dijo a sí mismo. La chica está buscando un trabajo, no un amante.

-Quiero dos dólares por encima del salario mínimo.

-¿Qué? Los camareros ganan dos dólares por debajo del salario mínimo porque se llevan las propinas.

-¿No me digas? A mí me parece que, con el problemón que tienes aquí, no puedes discutir. Y como soy la única que se ofrece para trabajar...

-Pero no cobrando por encima del salario mínimo.

De repente, Andley se dio cuenta de que estaba negociando.

Era lista. Muy lista.

-Mira, si lo piensas bien, soy una ganga. Además de ser camarera seguramente también tendré que fregar platos. Por lo menos, al principio. Tendrás dos empleados por el precio de uno.

-Dos empleados que cobrarían por encima del salario mínimo.

-Pero es que me necesitas -sonrió ella, apartándose el pelo de la cara-. Tú lo sabes y yo también.

El problema era que tenía razón: la necesitaba. Pero sólo en el restaurante. Acostarse con una camarera era la mejor forma de perder a una empleada. Y Andley ya sabía lo pronto que una mujer se cansa de un hombre que dedica más tiempo a su trabajo que a ella. No pensaba pasar por eso otra vez.

-¿Por qué no te resignas? -insistió la joven.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde has trabajado antes?

Ella vaciló un momento.

-En un restaurante -contestó por fin.

-Ya me imagino. ¿Qué tipo de restaurante?

-De los que están abiertos veinticuatro horas. Pero podías hacerte las uñas y el crucigrama del New York Times entre las doce y las ocho.

Andley notó algo raro en la respuesta, algo indefinible que le hizo seguir preguntando:

-¿Cómo se llamaba? De nuevo, ella vaciló.

-Cheers.

Candy vio la expresión incrédula de Andley y se enfadó consigo misma. No debería haber pedido trabajo sin antes preparar una historia mínimamente creíble.

Cuando le preguntó dónde había trabajado se le quedó la mente en blanco y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: Cheers. Para darse de tortas.

Si no pensaba rápido perdería el trabajo antes de que se lo dieran.

-¿En Cheers? Sí, claro -sonrió Albert, volviéndose para colocar unos vasos-. Casi me habías engañado. Pero ver a unos camareros en la tele no te convierte en camarera, bonita.

Candy levantó los ojos al cielo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan boba? Afortunadamente, él estaba de espaldas y así podía pensar mejor. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo? En «su otra vida» podría haber lidiado con un tipo como él sin pensarlo siquiera, segura de quién era, de su familia, su dinero y su posición en el mundo.

Pero ya no tenía trabajo ni familia que la ayudase. Y no podía decirle que, hasta unas semanas antes, era gerente de la cadena de restaurantes más importantes de Chicago. No sólo eso; era la heredera de esa cadena. Pero tenía que seguir mintiendo, aunque no se le daba nada bien.

«Tranquila», se dijo a sí misma. No tienes dinero, no tienes ayuda, no tienes alternativa. Candy intentaba pensar qué haría su abuela si estuviera en aquella absurda situación...

-Lo de Cheers era una broma, pero he trabajado de camarera. En serio.

-Ya, seguro.

-En un sitio espantoso. El tipo que me contrató me dio un vestidito rosa muy escotado y me dijo: «Inclínate cuando sirvas las copas».

Andley se volvió, intentando contener la risa.

-Muy bien, ya lo entiendo. Ésa es Carla, la camarera borde de Cheers. ¿Tú también les tirabas la copa encima a los clientes que te caían mal?

-Naturalmente -sonrió Candy.

Andley soltó una carcajada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Candy ... -empezó a decir ella. Luego se lo pensó y decidió dar el apellido de su madre-. Candy Britter.

El peligro volvió con las siguientes palabras de su futuro jefe:

-Muy bien, Candy Britter. Considérate contratada. Abrimos a las cinco, así que ven a las tres para firmar el contrato. Trae tus papeles, por cierto.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía el corazón acelerado. No podía mostrarle su carné de identidad, ni el permiso de conducir... Aunque Andley no reconociese el apellido como el de una de las familias más importantes de Chicago, la dirección no era precisamente la de una chica que busca trabajo como camarera. A menos que tuviera un rico benefactor, claro.

Andley estrechó su mano. Tenía unas manos grandes, de dedos largos; unas manos que sabían lo que era el trabajo duro. Cuando Candy intentó soltarse, él no la dejó.

Sus ojos oscuros parecieron tragarse toda la luz del local mientras se inclinaba para besar sus dedos.

-Y necesito referencias.

Candy dio la vuelta a la esquina y luego echó a correr. Había recorrido dos manzanas buscando una cabina cuando recordó que llevaba el móvil en el bolso.

No podrían localizar el número... ¿o sí? Entonces decidió que la conversación sería muy corta.

Sacó el móvil y marcó un número que sabía de memoria, rezando para que George estuviera en casa.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el brillo de los ojos de Andley mientras doblaba la servilleta donde ella había escrito el número de teléfono...

No sabía si estaba intentando intimidarla para que le dijese la verdad o si estaba intentando seducirla, pero temía que fuera capaz de hacer ambas cosas.

-¿Dígame?

-George. Menos mal que estás en casa.

-¿Dónde iba a estar a. estas horas? ¿Y quién eres?

-Son las once, George. ¿Seguro que Louis puede servir el almuerzo sin ti en el Nice? -bromeó Candy, con el corazón encogido.

-¿Candy? ¿Eres mi pequeña Candy?

-Si, George. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-¿Que si te he echado de menos? Estaba preocupadísimo por ti. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. Por primera vez en semanas hablaba con alguien a quien le importaba de verdad. Alguien que la quería.

-... absolumente de locos sin ti. Tu madre ha dicho que piensa contratar a un detective. Y tu prometido, ese crétino, intenta, sin éxito, dirigirlo todo. Mira, chérie, dime dónde estás y me voy ahora mismo en un taxi.

Un detective.

Esa palabra hizo que Candy se pusiera en alerta. Estaba en medio de la calle, delante de todo el mundo, hablando por teléfono. Y mientras tanto, su madre, por no hablar de Neal, pensaba contratar a un detective para que la encontrase, para que la devolviera a casa.

-George, escúchame. Para empezar, Neal y yo no estamos prometidos, diga lo que diga mi madre. Nunca le dije que sí. Pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde; ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. Es muy importante.

-Lo que quieras -respondió su amigo, el chef más importante de la cadena White.

-Esto te va a parecer una locura, pero necesito que me des referencias... para trabajar como camarera en un restaurante.

-¿Qué?

Cinco minutos después, Candy había terminado con las explicaciones. Aunque sólo las suficientes como para conseguir unas buenas referencia, por muy absurdo que le pareciese a George.

-Gracias, de verdad. Con esto me salvas la vida.

-Sigo sin entender por qué quieres trabajar de camarera cuando deberías estar dirigiendo los restaurantes de tu familia, Candice. Pero si así te ayudo y prometes llamarme pronto para explicarme todo este lío... -Lo haré, George. Te lo prometo.

Después de una larga caminata en la que lamentó amargamente no tener cerca a su chófer, Candyl legó a la habitación del Sherradin, el hotelucho donde se alojaba.

Las cucarachas salieron corriendo cuando encendió la luz del pasillo, como todos los días. El sol de septiembre no podía penetrar en la habitación por la suciedad de las ventanas.

-Hogar, dulce hogar -murmuró, irónica, preguntándose cuándo tendría dinero para alquilar un apartamento decente.

¿Y cómo iba a alquilar un apartamento si Candy Britter no tenía ninguna identificación?, se preguntó a sí misma.

-No lo sé, pero tengo que salir de aquí -murmuró para sí misma.

Lo único bueno de la habitación era que tenía una puerta blindada. Por supuesto, no había aire acondicionado. Y Candy nunca había vivido sin aire acondicionado. El sofocante calor era algo a lo que tuvo que acostumbrarse. Como a tantas otras cosas.

Había comprado unas sábanas baratas de rayas azules y platos y vasos de plástico, de modo que eso estaba limpio. Pero el agua que salía del grifo tenía un color amarillento muy preocupante. Y las manchas de humedad en la pared y la moqueta sucia no eran precisamente como para sentirse en un palacio.

Candy tiró de la puerta del armario y masculló una maldición cuando se salió de los goznes... otra vez. Su batalla con esa puerta se había convertido en una rutina diaria.

Suspirando, echó un vistazo a su ropa. La inauguración de un restaurante era siempre un horror, con cientos de personas intentando encontrar mesa o pidiendo copas en la barra, pero ella estaba acostumbrada. Mientras Andley no le pidiera que cocinase, todo iría bien.

Eligió un atuendo bastante chic, pero que podría soportar que alguien le tirase una copa encima: pantalones negros y una blusa blanca hecha de un material que no podía encontrarse en el planeta Tierra pero que, milagrosamente, no se manchaba nunca... hasta una mancha de vino tinto se quitaba con un poco de sifón. Los zapatos que sacó del armario eran unos mocasines negros, modernos y muy cómodos.

El día que escapó de su casa, harta de las broncas con su familia, no se le ocurrió llevar un mandil, claro. Ese día no estaba como para pensar mucho. Sencillamente salió de trabajar, guardó unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de viaje y desapareció.

Y desde entonces, dos semanas antes, se pasaba el día sentada en bares y cafeterías, intentando encontrar solución a sus problemas.

Pero se estaba quedando sin dinero en efectivo y no podía usar la tarjeta de crédito o sacar dinero del banco porque si lo hacía la localizarían enseguida.

Pensó que sería fácil encontrar un trabajo... entonces le dio la risa. La realidad de la vida era que sin documentación o referencias, nadie confiaba en ella y menos para darle un trabajo o alquilarle un apartamento.

Andley no la dejaría quedarse mucho tiempo como «la señorita misteriosa», estaba segura.

El estrés y la angustia la abrumaron entonces y, por segunda vez en un día, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Necesitaba echarse una siesta, pensó. Sólo una hora y después buscaría la forma de convencer a Andley para que le pagase en efectivo. Mucha gente pagaba a sus empleados con dinero negro, ¿no?

Suspirando, Candy puso el despertador y se tumbó en la cama. Pero mientras se quedaba dormida sólo podía ver los ojos oscuros de Andley mientras besaba su mano...

Soñó con él y en sus sueños seguía besándole el brazo, el hombro, subiendo suavemente hasta su boca... Y cuando se apartaba, en el sueño, había estrellas por todas partes.

A las tres, cuando entró en el restaurante, supo que iba a tener problemas. El bonito sueño era una cosa, pero ver a Andley en persona... se le hacía la boca agua sólo con verlo de espaldas, hablando por teléfono.

«No pasa nada, Candice. Sólo es un hombre», se dijo a sí misma.

Pero había algo en él, en sus ojos, en su postura, que la hacía desear pasar la mano por aquel pelo rubio, alisarlo, acariciarlo.

-Muchas gracias, preciosa. Acabas de devolverme la fe en las mujeres. Nos vemos dentro de una hora.

Lo oyó despedirse de la mujer con la que hablaba por teléfono y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de preguntar quién era... y de sacarle los ojos. Sus hormonas parecían estar un poco enloquecidas.

«Es tu jefe, no tu novio», pensó.

-He llamado al número que me diste -dijo Albert, sin volverse-. Todo bien, pero deberías decirle a ese tipo que se olvide del acento francés. Lo hace fatal.

Candy contuvo una carcajada. George era francés de verdad, pero sería mejor no dar explicaciones.

-Rellena eso -le dijo, señalando unos papeles que había sobre la barra.

Durante cinco minutos estuvo hablando con otra mujer por teléfono, con su voz seductora y prometedora. Mientras tanto, ella anotaba su nombre falso y miraba con horror las líneas donde debía poner el número de su documento de identidad y el de la Seguridad Social.

Cuando Andley colgó el teléfono y, por fin, se volvió, Candy casi escondió la cara en el bolso, buscando inspiración.

-¿No has terminado?

-Pues... no -contestó, ofreciéndole su expresión más inocente-. Es que me he dejado los documentos en casa, lo siento.

Con un poco de suerte, su nuevo jefe pensaría que era una despistada.

-Trae los papeles mañana -suspiró Albert, sacando dos billetes de veinte dólares de la caja-. No me han traído limones, así que ve a comprar todos los que puedas.

Se lo había pedido como si llevara años trabajando para él, pero Candy sabía que la estaba poniendo a prueba. Y era lógico; no la conocía de nada.

-Es que no conozco el vecindario...

-Hay una tienda en la esquina de la calle Linden. Vuelve rápido. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.

Candy salió del restaurante como si acabasen de conmutarle una pena de cadena perpetua. Pero no había escapado de nada porque al día siguiente tendría que llevar su carné de identidad o algún tipo de identificación. Y no podía hacerlo.

Andley no la dejaría seguir en el restaurante sin eso, de modo que tendría que hacerse imprescindible, pensó. Era su única posibilidad.

Aunque sólo estuviera allí esa noche, haría que no pudiese vivir sin ella.

Una chica extraña, pensó Albert, marcando otro número de teléfono. Prácticamente le había suplicado que le diera trabajo, pero apenas lo miraba a los ojos y parecía muy nerviosa con el asunto del papeleo.

Y le gustaba mucho. Por supuesto, la necesitaba aquella noche porque era la inauguración del restaurante, pero había algo más...

Encogiéndose de hombros, Andley marcó un número y esperó.

-Hola, cariño. Por favor, dime que esta noche no tienes nada que hacer. Te necesito.

* * *

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

Hasta que un niño de tres años le tiró una guinda a la cara, Candy pensaba que todo iba más o menos bien.

Aunque los padres del niño diabólico se disculparon frenéticamente por el asalto, Candy entró en la cocina y dejó caer su bandeja sobre la encimera de metal.

-Me rindo -anunció-. Esto es una casa de locos y prefiero cargar estiércol antes que servir otro Shirley Temple al pequeño monstruo de la mesa seis.

Las chicas que estaban en la cocina se volvieron hacia ella, sonriendo.

Era la cuarta vez que amenazaba con marcharse desde las cinco de la tarde. Evidentemente, sus amenazas ya no asustaban a nadie.

-Venga, Candy-sonrió Patty, con las manos llenas de jabón-. Tú eres la única que sabe lo que está haciendo. Tenías razón cuando dijiste que yo ayudaría más fregando platos.

Candy se puso colorada. Había tenido que pedirle que se metiera en la cocina después de ver cómo tiraba dos bandejas llenas de copas. El tipo al que le tiró la cerveza encima sólo se tranquilizó cuando le aseguró que no le cobrarían la cena.

-No debería decirte lo que tienes que hacer, Patty. Después de todo, tú sólo le estás haciendo un favor a Albert.

-No seas tonta. No se me da bien servir mesas y alguien tiene que fregar los platos o nos quedaríamos sin ellos -sonrió la joven-. Además, si una hermana no friega platos por su hermano, ¿quién lo va a hacer?

Que Patty se lo tomase así de bien fue sólo una de las sorpresas de la noche.

La primera sorpresa llegó cuando volvió al restaurante, después de comprar los limones porque encontró todas las mesas puestas, la barra preparada y la cocina en orden.

Después, Albert le presentó a Annie, Patty y Rosmery, sus hermanas y a Priscilla, su madre, todas ellas rubias y muy simpáticas. Como él.

-Afortunadamente, mi madre se va a encargar de la cocina.

-A ver qué sale -sonrió ella.

-Lo harás muy bien, mamá. Los García dejaron casi todo preparado, sólo hay que cocinarlo. Rosmery, a ti te falta un año para poder servir copas, así que deberías quedarte dentro.

Patty y Annie, una de las dos tiene que ayudar a Candy con las mesas. Ella ha hecho esto un millón de veces, así que os dirá lo que tenéis que hacer.

Y después del discurso, se metió en la cocina, dejando a Candy perpleja.

Ni había hecho eso un millón de veces ni le apetecía decirle a su madre lo que tenía que hacer, por supuesto, pero eso parecía darle lo mismo.

-¿Cree que podrá usted sola con la cocina?

-Claro -contestó la madre de Albert.

-Si tiene algún problema, siempre podemos decir que el proveedor no nos ha traído tal o cual ingrediente y sugerir otro plato.

La mujer levantó una ceja.

-El menú lo hice yo, así que no creo que vaya a tener ningún problema -dijo, antes de darse la vuelta.

-Genial. Cinco minutos y ya he cabreado a la madre del jefe -murmuró Candy.

Pensaba que lo había dicho muy bajito, pero Patty debió haberla oído porque soltó una risotada.

-Perdona.

-No pasa nada, mujer. Hoy es un día de locos.

-En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Lo primero será memorizar los precios de la carta, para no tener que mirarla cada vez que nos pidan algo.

-Tú también, Rosmery -le dijo a la otra hermana, que no parecía en absoluto contenta.

Cuando se puso el mandil y se colocó el cuaderno en la cintura le sorprendió sentirse más o menos cómoda. Hacía años que no servía mesas pero, aparentemente, ser camarera era como nadar o montar en bicicleta.

-Muy bien, chicas. Lección número uno: el cliente siempre tiene razón. Excepto cuando son insoportables o no la tienen.

Las chicas tomaron notas sobre cómo atender a los clientes, cómo servir el vino, etc. Cuando empezaron a discutir entre ellas sobre la mejor forma de servir la ensalada, Candy entró un momento en la oficina para hablar con Albert.

Estaba hablando por teléfono, buscando camareros profesionales seguramente en una agencia de trabajo temporal.

-No, gracias, Jorge. Este fin de semana lo tengo solucionado, pero si pudieras empezar el lunes me salvarías el cuello.

Albert le hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándola a entrar, y Candy esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que colgó.

-¿Qué tal con las locas de mis hermanas?

-Todo en orden, jefe -contestó ella, haciendo un saludo militar-. Y tus hermanas no están locas. Son estupendas y deberías estar orgulloso de ellas.

-Lo estoy.

Aquella respuesta, tan simple, la dejó cortada. O quizá era su forma de mirarla. Albert parecía tener la habilidad de ponerla nerviosa. Pero se le pasaría, pensó. Tendría que pasársele. Si iba a trabajar allí...

-Perdona. Sólo he venido a pedirte una carta de vinos.

-Ah, espera.

Albert se levantó y prácticamente la aplastó contra la pared para buscar la carta de vinos entre una montaña de papeles.

Lo hacía a propósito para ver su reacción y le divirtió que Candy no diera un paso atrás y se limitara a mirarlo con indignación mal disimulada.

La había oído hablar con su madre, darles las órdenes pertinentes a sus hermanas... y ahora la estaba oyendo bufar. Aquella chica tenía carácter, desde luego.

-Gracias -dijo Candy, echándole un vistazo a la carta de vinos-. Esto no puede ser.

-¿Qué no puede ser? -preguntó Albert.

Había puesto mucha atención en la carta, eligiendo los mejores vinos para el restaurante. Pero ella contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Seguramente le daba corte señalar que algo le parecía mal.

-¿Qué pasa? Dímelo, no voy a enfadarme contigo.

-No es mi trabajo...

-Si quieres hacer una sugerencia, yo encantado.

Candy permaneció en silencio. Si le hacía alguna sugerencia, Albert se daría cuenta de que sabía algo del tema.

-No, está bien. Los precios parecen sensatos para los clientes de la zona. Sólo pensaba que esta lista... podría ser un poco complicada para tus hermanas. Como es su primer día...

-¿Y qué sugieres?

-No sé si debo...

-Por favor, Candy. Quiero saber lo que estás pensando.

-¿Podríamos agrupar los vinos en tres categorías? Sólo por hoy. Eso lo haría más sencillo. Y el resto de las bebidas también. Ya sabes, cervezas nacionales o de importación, vinos y licores.

Albert sabía que tenía razón y le molestó no haberlo pensado antes. El tenía tiempo y ganas de memorizar una lista de bebidas con sesenta precios, pero sus hermanas no podían acordarse de todo y tener que mirar la carta continuamente daría una mala impresión.

-Espera, voy a hacer una nueva lista ahora mismo.

-Sólo por esta noche -dijo Candy, sin mirarlo.

Albert no entendía por qué le hablaba en aquel tono desabrido, como si tuviera miedo de él. Le daban ganas de besarla hasta que lo apartase de un empujón... y no tenía duda de que lo haría.

-En el futuro, espero que no te asuste hablar conmigo, Candy.

¿Candy?

-No, yo...

Sin pensar, Albert se inclinó hacia ella. Estaban tan cerca y era tan tentadora...

Candy estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario; dejó que la besara y arqueó la espalda cuando empezó a acariciarla. Podría haberlo hecho para evitar el roce, aunque si era sincera debía admitir que le gustaba, pero lo que consiguió fue que sus pechos se aplastaran contra el torso del hombre.

Albert se mareó. Era el beso más erótico que había recibido en toda su vida. Pero cuando ella se apartó, le pareció lo más lógico.

Lo que no resultaba lógico fueron sus palabras:

-Estoy pensando que Annie y Patty no podrán atender más de dos mesas cada una, o sea que a mí me quedan ocho.

-¿Qué?

-¿No querías saber lo que estaba pensando?

Albert se sintió ofendido. ¿Él se mareaba con el beso y ella seguía pensando en el trabajo?

En fin... si Candy podía portarse como si no hubiera pasado nada, también lo haría él.

Pero cuando abrió la boca para contestar, vio que Candy levantaba una mano para tocarse el pelo. Era un gesto nervioso que no había podido disimular. Y tampoco podía disimular que le temblaban los labios. De modo que el beso la había afectado tanto como a él...

Albert sabía que sentirse satisfecho por algo tan pequeño era absurdo, pero qué demonios... había hecho que Candy se pusiera colorada. Eso le gustaba.

Y la sonrisa que esbozó era puramente de «señor del castillo».

-Parece que lo tienes todo controlado, cariño. Menos mal, porque abrimos dentro de quince minutos.

Candy murmuró algo incoherente y salió de la oficina a toda prisa.

Él se dejó caer en la silla y colocó los pies sobre la mesa, pensando en todas las razones por las que no debía sentirse atraído por su nueva camarera.

Pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

Cuando salía corriendo de la oficina alguien dejó caer una bandeja y Candy se llevó una mano al corazón. Había olvidado que la madre de Albert estaba allí.

¿La habría visto besando a su hijo? Aunque, en realidad, fue él quien la besó. De todas formas, qué corte.

¿Por qué había tenido que besarla?

Bastantes problemas tenía ya intentando mantenerse serena cuando estaba con él... y no sabía por qué.

Muy bien, era guapísimo. El tipo de hombre de facciones marcadas, muy masculinas, que en el caso de Albert significaba una boca sensual, pómulos altos y unas cejas rectas sobre dos ojos del color del cielo. Unos ojos cuya actividad favorita parecía ser mirarla de arriba abajo con perezosa indulgencia. Y no era justo que ella, que medía un metro setenta y cinco, tuviera que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Se había pasado besándola de esa forma... Pero, después de todo, sólo era un camarero, se dijo.

Bueno, un camarero no. En realidad, era el guapísimo propietario de un local, un hombre trabajador y simpático, con una familia que lo adoraba.

Aun así, pensó Candy. Ella organizaba cócteles para magnates, cenas benéficas para senadores y congresistas y llamaba a celebridades para que acudiesen a los restaurantes de su familia.

El vicepresidente de Estados Unidos había dado un discurso en uno de ellos durante el Congreso Demócrata, ni más ni menos.

En todas aquellas situaciones, Candy mantuvo la compostura sin ningún problema. Nunca se dejó afectar por los famosísimos actores ni se sintió intimidada por gente que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

Sin embargo, sólo con mirarla Albert hacía que se pusiera como un flan. Y cuando la tocaba...

«Sé sincera, Candy. Has perdido la cabeza por completo».

Nerviosa, decidió ir al lavabo para arreglarse un poco. Diez segundos después, volvió a entrar en la cocina, perpleja.

-¿Habéis visto el lavabo de señoras?

Patty y Annie se miraron una a otra.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es horrible?

-¿Horrible? Venid conmigo.

Candy señaló las paredes pintadas a esponja en un tono azul pastel. En lugar del típico fluorescente había dos lámparas que emitían una luz muy suave y, algo importantísimo para las mujeres, muy favorecedora. Sobre la encimera de mármol, una cesta de popurrí y varias cestitas con jabones, toallitas y otros objetos de aseo. Incluso el suelo era único, de cerámica, en varios colores.

-Vendría a cenar aquí sólo por el placer de entrar en este lavabo.

-Sí, es verdad -sonrió Annie.

-¿Quién es la responsable de la decoración?

-Albert-contestó Patty-. Según él, lleva toda la vida oyendo quejas sobre lo horribles que son los lavabos de señora y ha decidido que nadie pudiera quejarse del suyo.

Justo lo que necesitaba, pensó Candy. _Un hombre guapísimo, trabajador, adorado por su familia... y detallista._

No se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que Patty y Annie soltaron una carcajada.

-Parece que estás colgada con nuestro hermanito.

-¿Yo?

-Pues tendremos que investigar -rió Annie-. A ver, ¿cuál era tu colegio? ¿Dónde naciste? ¿En tu familia hay algún caso de demencia galopante?

-Buena pregunta. Porque tienes que estar un poco loca para que te guste mi hermano -sonrió Patty-. Aunque es guapísimo, he de reconocerlo.

-Aunque puede ser un auténtico petardo...

-¡Un momento! A mí no me gusta Albert-la interrumpió Candy-. No me gusta nadie. Además, nunca sería tan tonta como para liarme con el jefe. Eso sería completamente inapropiado.

Al ver la expresión de Patty, Candy lamentó haberlo dicho. Seguramente sólo estaban bromeando...

-Perdona -se disculpó.

-No pasa nada.

-Bueno, vamos a trabajar. Estamos a punto de abrir.

-Sí, claro -murmuró Patty, contrita.

Candy se volvió hacia Annie para disculparse también con ella, pero Annie estaba mirando a su hermana con gesto de preocupación.

-Ya me imaginaba que se había liado con el idiota de su jefe.

Candy se quedó perpleja.

-Yo no sabía nada.

-Claro que no.

-Annie, no sabes cómo lo siento. Yo no quería... ni siquiera sabía que Patty tuviera un jefe.

-No te preocupes -sonrió ella-. ¿Qué tal si nos preparamos para las hordas hambrientas?

Candy decidió que antes tenía que hacer algo. Le sudaban las manos, pero empujó la puerta de la cocina, decidida.

Priscilla, la madre de Albert, estaba cortando brócoli con un cuchillo muy afilado. «Tranquila». «¿Qué va a hacer, morderte, clavarte el cuchillo en la yugular?»

-Señora... perdone...

-Señora Andley. Pero no me llames así, me hace sentir vieja. Puedes llamarme Priscilla.

-Ah, ¿entonces Andley es el apellido?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu hijo?

Priscilla levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Le puse un nombre precioso, pero no lo usa nunca: William

-No lo entiendo. William es un nombre muy normal...

Candy vio que Priscilla arrugaba el ceño y enseguida se corrigió

-. Muy bonito. No entiendo por qué no lo usa.

Priscilla se puso colorada.

-Por el segundo nombre. Ya le he dicho mil veces que yo estaba delirando después de dieciocho horas de parto...

-¿Cuál es?

-Albert -contestó la madre de Albert.

Candy hizo una mueca

-. Ya te he dicho que estaba delirando.

-¿William Albert?

-Nunca ha querido que lo llamáramos así. Ya de pequeño sólo contestaba cuando le llamábamos Andley.

-En fin, sólo quería disculparme por lo de antes. No quería cuestionar tus habilidades culinarias, Priscilla. Mi madre sólo entra en la cocina para dar órdenes, así que... pero en fin, me alegro de que tú seas la encargada de todo. Así me siento más segura.

-¿Encargada? Tú no conoces bien a mi hijo. Este restaurante es su bebé. Él se encarga de todo.

-No conozco a tu hijo en absoluto. ¡No lo conozco, no me gusta y no quiero tener nada que ver con él!

Priscilla la miró, perpleja.

Y Candy se quedó más perpleja aún. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

-Entonces, ¿no eras tú la que estaba besándolo hace un momento?

-Ay, por favor... me lo temía. Lo has visto.

-Claro que lo he visto. Estás en mi cocina, ¿no? Y también he visto que intentabas hacerle creer que no te había afectado en absoluto.

Candy se quedó horrorizada. Y no le apetecía seguir mintiendo.

-La verdad es que... me ha dejado mareada -admitió, poniéndose colorada como un tomate-. Si tu hijo lleva el restaurante tan bien como besa, no tiene nada de que preocuparse.

Priscilla soltó una risita.

-Pero no quieres volver a besarlo.

-No -contestó Candy, cruzando los dedos a la espalda. Aquello empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

-Pues la próxima vez -dijo Priscilla entonces, ofreciéndole un cazo-. Dale con esto en la cabeza. Mi hijo puede ser bastante pesado.

Candy soltó una carcajada. Por fin podía relajarse. Una madre que ofrece un cazo para golpear a su hijo en la cabeza debía tener un excelente sentido del humor.

Poco después vio a Patty colocando las servilletas en la barra y aprovechó la oportunidad para disculparse.

-Oye, siento lo de antes. De verdad.

-No te preocupes. Tú no sabías nada.

En ese momento hubo un ataque de pánico general porque no encontraban la tiza para la pizarra del menú.

Pero a las cinco en punto, el restaurante de Albert se inauguraba oficialmente.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**Un abrazo en la distancia a:**

Blackcat.- Que bueno que te guste esta historia. Estamos en contacto.

Patty A.- Sí, también me encuentro feliz de poder seguir soñando con nuestro rubio favorito y espero te alegre el día.

Josie.- Cariño, aprecio mucho tu comentario. Como verás yo también soy de las que se desespera por un capítulo más. Ojalá sea de tu agrado esta historia.

Noemí.- Nena, esta historia promete, mucho humor y amor. Yupi!

Laila.- Aquí vamos de nuevo... esta vez nos relajamos con un poco de humor...Ya que Candy, La novia del mar y el Caballero Negro , nos ha tenido en suspenso ¿cierto?

**Y tú mi querida lectora anónima también te deseo: Que tengas un maravilloso Albertdía!**

* * *

Lizvet


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Tres**

Al final de la semana, Candy admitió que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de que podría fracasar como camarera. O que el restaurante tendría que cerrar por falta de clientes.

Sabía por experiencia lo duro que era abrir un negocio, incluso con el dinero de su familia, los importantísimos contactos y las conexiones publicitarias que hacían falta. Se tardaba tiempo en encontrar clientela para convertir un restaurante en un negocio estable.

Y también sabía que la mayoría de los restaurantes cerraban en menos de seis meses.

Pero mientras Albert preparaba las bebidas que le había pedido, se dio cuenta de por qué no había pensado en el fracaso en ningún momento.

Aparentemente, aquel hombre lo hacía todo bien. Y parecía haber invitado a todo el barrio.

-Dos cervezas alemanas, una tónica y un martini para mi mejor camarera -sonrió, sirviéndolo todo en una bandeja.

-Soy la única camarera que tienes, Albert. Tu hermana acaba de decirme que es Organizadora de Fiestas-sonrió ella, mirando a Annie.

-Es una chica estupenda, ¿verdad?

-Genial -asintió Candy.

Su madre no habría cancelado una cita para hacerse la manicura por ayudarla, mientras que la familia de Albert lo había dejado todo para echarle una mano.

-Tengo suerte, sí.

-Pero si siguen viniendo clientes a este ritmo vamos a necesitar otro camarero. ¿Patty va a seguir en la cocina?

-No, lo suyo es coser gatos, perros y hámsteres.

Candy parpadeó, confusa.

-¿Es veterinaria?

-Le queda un año para terminar la carrera, pero está haciendo prácticas en una clínica.

-Ah, ya. De todas formas, necesitamos más gente. ¿Qué has hecho, poner un anuncio en el periódico diciendo que hay barra libre?

-No, la mayoría son amigos de amigos que esperan conseguir una cena gratis -sonrió Albert. En ese momento, alguien lo llamó desde el otro lado de la barra-. ¡Espera un momento, Benny! ¿No ves que estoy intentando ligar con mi camarera?

-Atiende a tus clientes -suspiró Candy.

-¡Señorita, mi cerveza! -le gritó alguien.

-Ya voy, ya voy -murmuró ella, abriéndose paso entre la gente-. Aquí está su cerveza.

-¿Qué tal te trata el jefe? -le preguntó uno de los clientes, un hombre de pelo rubio.

-Como un negrero -contestó Candy.

Evidentemente, la mayoría de los clientes eran amigos. Estaba claro que, en ese aspecto, Albert no tenía ningún problema. Y tampoco tenía ningún problema con las mujeres, a juzgar por las miraditas que le echaban las clientas.

-Me lo temía.

-¿De qué conoces a Albert?

-Es el mejor empleado que he tenido nunca. Hasta que tuvo la idea de abrir su propio restaurante, el ingrato.

La pelirroja que iba con él soltó una carcajada.

-No le hagas caso. Mi marido está enfadado porque Albert no nos ha dejado invertir en su negocio.

-¿Albert era camarero vuestro?

-¿Camarero? Bueno, durante unos tres días. Luego me dijo que quería dirigir el negocio. Arregló todos los problemas que teníamos, aumentó la clientela y multiplicó los beneficios.

-¿En serio?

-Lo hacía todo. Incluso me convenció para que comprase el local contiguo.

-Un chico listo -sonrió su mujer-. Lo echamos de menos.

-Un chico tonto -replicó él-. Ha tardado dos años en abrir este sitio porque se negaba a aceptar socios.

Candy sonrió.

-Hay gente muy testaruda. Pero será mejor que vengan siempre que puedan:.. para que esto no se cierre antes de Navidad.

El hombre soltó una carcajada que llamó la atención de Albert.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?

-Tienes una buena Relaciones Públicas. Puede que te la robe.

-Y puede que yo no te deje entrar aquí más, Richard -rió Albert, desde la barra.

Quince minutos después, cuando estaba de vuelta frente a la barra para pedir otra ronda de copas, Albert se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

-Si no tienes mucho jaleo, me vendría bien que lavaras unos vasos.

-Sí, seguro -murmuró Candy, suspicaz.

En la barra no había sitio para dos personas porque tendrían que chocarse continuamente.

-En serio. El lavavajillas no llegará hasta la semana que viene y lo estoy haciendo a mano. Pero no me da tiempo a atender y fregar.

Candy miró alrededor y vio que todos los clientes estaban ocupados con su cena. Seguramente Annie podría encargarse de servir alguna copa.

-No sé...

-Si no me ayudas, tendremos que servir martinis en vasos de plástico -insistió Albert.

-Muy bien, de acuerdo.

Cuando entró en la barra vio el desastre: copas de vino, jarras de cerveza, copas de martini, vasos largos... todo metido en los fregaderos, incluso colocados en el suelo.

-¿Has fregado algún vaso?

-Es que no me ha dado tiempo –sonrió Albert, con cara de inocente.

-Ya te digo.

Adiós a su manicura, pensó. Estuvo fregando copas y vasos durante veinte minutos.

Cuando encontró uno que alguien había usado como cenicero, maldijo a Albert en voz baja.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de que era dificilísimo quitar las marcas de carmín, empezó a planear un asesinato.

Albert pasó tras ella en aquel momento. Lo había hecho varias veces, pero siempre sin rozarla. Un comportamiento muy profesional, debía reconocer. Aunque sentía el calor de su cuerpo como si la hubiera tocado.

Pero estaba agotada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba deseando llegar a la horrorosa habitación del Sherradin.

Cuando llegó a trabajar aquella tarde, Albert le pidió de nuevo que cumplimentara los papeles del contrato. Asustada, volvió a decirle que había olvidado la documentación.

-Me la he dejado en el hotel.

-¿En el hotel? ¿Vives en un hotel? -preguntó él, sorprendido.

-El hotel Sherradin, en la calle Broadway.

-¿Eres tonta? ¿No sabes qué clase de sitio es ese? -le espetó Albertentonces, indignado-. La mayoría de los clientes alquilan la habitación por horas... no sé si me entiendes.

-Claro que te entiendo. No soy tonta.

-¿Qué haces tú allí?

-Es barato y la puerta está blindada.

-¿Una puerta blindada? En el Sherradin deberías dormir con una escopeta.

-Me lo estoy pensando -replicó ella.

No le hacía ninguna gracia vivir en un hotel plagado de prostitutas y drogadictos, pero no pensaba avergonzarse. Y menos delante de él.

Treinta segundos después, Albert marcó un número de teléfono.

-Patty, soy Albert. Necesito que me hagas un favor. ¿Te importaría pasar por el hotel Sherradin antes de venir al restaurante? Allí te encontrarás con Candy-dijo, mirándola de reojo-. Eso mismo le he dicho yo. ¿Te importaría ayudarla a guardar sus cosas? Sí, estará allí en diez minutos. Ya veremos luego dónde instalarla.

Candy iba a protestar, pero él levantó una mano.

-Gracias, Patty.

-No sé qué crees estar haciendo, pero no me gusta que...

-Siéntate.

-Estoy perfectamente bien en el hotel Sherradin.

-Candy.

-¿Qué?

Albert dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Cuando contrato a alguien me gusta pensar que volverá a su casa y dormirá bien para venir a trabajar al día siguiente. En ese hotel podría pasarte cualquier cosa, así que se acabó.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde voy a vivir?

-Para empezar, trae tus cosas aquí. Luego ya veremos.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas. La idea de no tener que dormir con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado, escuchando los ruidos del pasillo, era algo por lo que nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan agradecida. Pero no iba a llorar, no iba a llorar delante de él.

-Gracias.

-No me des las gracias, tonta. Me gusta cuidar de la gente que me cae bien. Y tú me caes muy bien -sonrió Albert, apretando su mano-. Pero vuelve enseguida, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy apartó la mano y salió corriendo.

Encontró a Patty esperándola en la puerta del hotel, mirando a todos lados con cara de susto.

-No puedo creer que hayas dormido aquí. Eres más valiente que yo, desde luego.

-Sí, bueno.

Subieron a la habitación y empezaron a guardar sus cosas en la maleta.

-¿Cómo has podido vivir aquí, Candy?

Quizá fue la preocupación que notó en su voz o quizá que se sentía culpable... pero se encontró contándole la historia de su vida, aunque convenientemente tratada para no dar demasiados detalles.

-Trabajaba con mi familia, pero últimamente querían hacer cosas con las que yo no estaba de acuerdo -suspiró Candy, doblando un par de pantalones-. Además, estaba saliendo con un hombre que le daba la razón a mi madre en todo. La única que estaba de acuerdo conmigo era mi abuela, pero murió hace unos meses. Poco después no pude soportar más la presión y decidí desaparecer durante un tiempo. Supongo que pensarás que soy una cobarde.

-Lo que yo piense da igual -dijo Patty-. Pero no creo que seas una cobarde en absoluto. A veces hay que dar un paso atrás para ver lo que uno está haciendo con su vida. Venga, vamonos. Albert estará de los nervios.

Mientras volvían al restaurante, Patty le ofreció que ocupase una habitación en su apartamento. Su compañera de piso se había marchado recientemente y no estaba buscando otra, pero no le molestaría compartir su casa con Candy durante algún tiempo.

Cuando le dijo que no tendría que firmar ningún contrato de alquiler, Candy aceptó de inmediato.

La familia de Albert estaba empezando a ser muy importante en su vida.

Cuando terminó de lavar vasos detrás de la barra, Candy le dio las gracias al cielo por haber encontrado a una familia que la acogía de forma tan cariñosa sin conocerla de nada.

No recordaba la última vez que alguien le ofreció ayuda... En realidad, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo todo sola. Demasiado acostumbrada.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Albert estaba hablando de ella.

-La recogí de la calle, le quité el polvo y esta noche pienso llevármela a casa.

-¿Qué? -exclamó Candy, levantando la cabeza.

Al hacerlo, sin querer golpeó a Albert en la barbilla.

-¡Ay! -gritó él-. Estaba diciendo que...

-¡No quiero oír una palabra más! No voy a tu casa, voy a casa de tu hermana, idiota.

Al oír risotadas, se dio cuenta de que había varios clientes pendientes de la conversación.

-Al novio de Patty no le hará ninguna gracia.

-¡O a lo mejor sí! -gritó alguien.

-Menos tonterías -dijo Candy.

-No te enfades, Candy -rió Albert, abrazándola.

-¿Te importaría soltarme?

-No puedo. Eres irresistible.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Albert inclinó la cabeza y Candy supo que iba a besarla delante de todo el mundo.

_«La próxima vez, dale en la cabeza con esto», recordó las palabras de su madre._

Sin pensar, alargó la mano y tomó lo primero que encontró: el cucharón con el que había estado sirviendo aceitunas de aperitivo. Y lo golpeó en la cabeza con él.

-¡Candy! -gritó Annie.

Albert se frotó la cabeza con la mano mientras los clientes se partían de risa.

-Su madre me dijo que lo hiciera -anunció Candy, antes de salir de la barra.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Priscilla al verla entrar en la cocina con expresión fúnebre.

-He tenido que hacerlo.

-¿Qué has tenido que hacer?

-Darle un golpe en la cabeza. Con un cucharón.

-Ya me lo imaginaba -sonrió la madre de Albert.

Jamás en su vida había estado tan cansada. Claro que jamás en su vida había trabajado tanto. Aquella semana había sido una tortura.

Candy, agotada, colocó los pies sobre una silla mientras sujetaba el plato de pasta con una mano. Priscilla había insistido en que comiera algo cuando se enteró de que no había tenido tiempo de cenar.

Por fin, cerraron la cocina a las doce, aunque el bar permanecería abierto hasta las dos de la mañana. Pero Albert podía encargarse de los clientes en la barra mientras ella se tomaba un descanso por primera vez en ocho horas.

Entre bocado y bocado de rigatoni con salsa de tomate, Candy contó el dinero que había sacado de las propinas durante la semana. No estaba mal. Por supuesto, con eso no podría comprarse ni un par de zapatos... pero era una vergüenza admitir que solía comprar zapatos de más de trescientos dólares.

-¿Todo bien por ahí? -preguntó Albert.

-Estupendamente. Tus amigos dan buenas propinas.

-Les has caído muy bien. Todos me han dicho que seguirán viniendo mientras tú sigas aquí.

Candy no quería mirarlo a los ojos, así que terminó su plato de rigatoni y se levantó.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Quieres una copa? Como lo de esta noche ha sido un éxito, estaba pensando abrir una botella de champán.

-Gracias, pero prefiero un café.

-¿Un café? Pero hoy es un día de fiesta...

-Un café.

-Bueno, si cambias de opinión, dímelo.

Estaban los dos solos en el restaurante porque Albert había mandado a sus hermanas a casa cuando cerró la cocina. Cuando Candy protestó, él la llevó aparte.

-Quiero que se vayan a casa, Candy. Annie tiene un niño de dos años y Patty trabaja en una clínica veterinaria por las mañanas...

-Ah, perdona. Es que no lo sabía.

-Prometo no tontear contigo.

-Ya, seguro.

-Bueno, sólo un poco. Al fin y al cabo, soy humano.

Y ella también, desde luego. Muchas veces durante la noche se había encontrado mirándolo sin darse cuenta. Estaba fantaseando con su jefe y no podía evitarlo. El jefe al que estaba mintiendo, además. Pero sabía que no necesitaba aquella complicación en su vida y se juró a sí misma que no pasaría nada.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y, poco después, Albert se despidió de los últimos clientes antes de echar el cierre.

Las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas y sólo quedaban encendidas las de la barra. Candy limpió un par de mesas con un paño y, al estirar la espalda, hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Déjalo, Candy. Mañana vendrán a limpiar a primera hora -dijo Albert, saliendo de la barra. En la mano llevaba una botella de champán y dos vasos de plástico.

-¿Vasos de plástico?

-Es que no quiero que ninguno de los dos tenga que fregar ni un vaso más.

Candy sonrió.

-Gracias, pero estoy demasiado cansada como para tomar champán.

-Al menos, siéntate un rato conmigo -sonrió Albert, dejándose caer en una silla. También él parecía cansado.

-Es que...

-¿He tonteado contigo estos días?

-No -admitió Candy.

-¿Lo ves? Y esta noche estoy demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. -Lo dudo.

-Venga, una copa.

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo una -sonrió Candy.

Albert abrió la botella de champán y lo sirvió en los vasos de plástico.

-Por una semana de locos. Te estás matando a trabajar y quiero que sepas que te lo agradezco mucho.

Candy tomó un sorbo de champán, que rodó por su garganta, frío, delicioso y burbujeante. Pero cuando levantó la mirada vio que los ojos de Albert se habían oscurecido aún más, si eso era posible. Mejor seguir hablando, pensó.

-No he sido yo sola. Tu familia trabaja tanto como yo y tú trabajas el doble.

-Sí, bueno, es que este restaurante es como un hijo para mí -suspiró él.

Parecía cansado, pero contento. Como si pudiera levantarse de un salto y hacer otro turno de doce horas si eso era lo que hacía falta para levantar el negocio. Tal determinación la hizo sentir curiosidad.

-¿Siempre has querido tener tu propio restaurante?

-A veces me parece que sí -rió él-. Pero no, no siempre he sabido lo que quería -añadió, tomando un sorbo de champán-. ¿Tú te llevas bien con tu padre?

Aquella pregunta la dejó sorprendida.

-Mi padre murió cuando yo era muy joven.

-El mío también. Era médico forense , pero le encantaba la música. Cuando yo tenía diecisiete años empecé a ir por los bares para escuchar música de blues... Me decía a mí mismo que era porque así me sentía mayor, porque me gustaba meterme en líos... pero supongo que lo hacía para recordar a mi padre. Dos años después empecé a trabajar en uno de esos bares y, un día, mi jefe me dijo que debería abrir mi propio negocio.

-Y ahora lo tienes -sonrió Candy, vagamente celosa de que su restaurante fuera algo tan personal. También los de su familia habían sido algo personal para ella, pero...

-Bueno, casi. Si todo va como espero, en un par de años compraré el local de al lado para tener música los fines de semana.

«Y para poder sentir a tu padre», pensó Candy.

-¿Nunca has querido tener un socio?

-Lo tuve una vez. Una socia.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Que mientras yo planeaba tener un negocio para toda la vida, ella quería venderlo seis meses después de abierto. Por supuesto, disolvimos la sociedad de inmediato.

Ah, vaya.

-Y me devolvió el anillo. Un detalle -sonrió Albert-. Además, eso me recordó que debía concentrarme en lo que era importante de verdad. Y lo importante es que el negocio funcione.

-Estoy segura de que será así. ¿Cómo no va a funcionar si no paras de trabajar?

Él la miró entonces, pensativo.

-Sabes más de lo que admites saber.

Candy lo miró, asustada.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No fuiste tú la que decidió quién servía las mesas y quién debía quedarse en la cocina?

-Pues...

-¿Y no fuiste tú la que invitó a cenar a los de la mesa diez el primer día?

-Eso fue porque Patty les había tirado una copa encima... aunque supongo que debería haberte preguntado.

-¿Y los dos nuevos platos que has añadido al menú?

-Sólo le sugerí a tu madre que los vegetarianos deberían tener un par de opciones... fue ella la que decidió incluirlos en el menú.

Las excusas eran absurdas, naturalmente. ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? ¿Por qué no le decía que era la gerente de una cadena de restaurantes de cinco tenedores y conocía el negocio de arriba abajo?

-Es imposible que sólo hayas sido camarera, Candy.

-Pero lo fui... -empezó a protestar ella.

-Seguro que dirigías el restaurante aunque cobrabas un sueldo de camarera. O sea, que tú hacías el trabajo y otro se llevaba las palmaditas en la espalda.

En realidad era algo parecido, aunque a gran escala. Candy suspiró.

-Sí, bueno, algo así.

Ella hacía el trabajo de Neal, el hombre que su madre había elegido como yerno. El hombre al que habían hecho presidente de la cadena White, a pesar de que su única relación con la familia era la suposición de que algún día se casaría con Candy.

-Pero debería haberte preguntado antes, es verdad.

-Oye, no pasa nada -sonrió Albert, apretando su mano-. No quiero una empleada que no pueda resolver nada por sí misma y esté todo el día preguntándome qué debe hacer. Lo has hecho estupendamente y te lo agradezco.

Candy se puso colorada. Le había emocionado el cumplido. Lo cual era completamente absurdo.

Pero era humano querer recibir halagos por un trabajo bien hecho. La única persona que le decía cosas bonitas era su abuela y cuando murió...

-Mi madre me ha dicho que te deje en paz -sonrió Albert entonces, acariciando su pelo. Era una caricia tan íntima, tan tierna, que Candy se quedó sin palabras-. Me ha dicho que no quieres que vuelva a besarte.

-Tiene razón. No quiero.. pero no recuerdo por qué.

Albertse inclinó para buscar su boca y ella no protestó. Aplastaba sus labios, intentando abrirlos con la lengua, en una danza de seducción que le parecía dulce y emocionante a la vez.

¿Por qué sus besos la hacían sentir así?, se preguntó. La tensión parecía desaparecer como por arte de magia cuando la acariciaba. Albert empezó a darle besos en la cara, besitos suaves como alas de mariposa... hasta que volvió a buscar su boca con fiereza, con una desesperación contenida.

Entonces todo fue diferente. Se convirtió en un beso apasionado, loco, que despertaba en ella un millón de sensaciones.

Albert tiró de sus manos para colocarla sobre sus rodillas. Siguieron besándose sin parar y, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Candy se sentó sobre él a horcajadas.

-Me estás matando -murmuró él con voz ronca-. Te imaginé así el primer día que viniste -añadió, desabrochando el primer botón de su blusa-. Pero, por supuesto, en mi fantasía estabas desnuda.

-¿Ah, sí? -murmuró ella, acariciando su pelo-. Pero ahora no estoy desnuda. Supongo que será una desilusión.

-Eso se puede arreglar -dijo Albert, besándola de nuevo. Besándola con tanta pasión que Candy olvidó quién era, quién pretendía ser, de quién y de qué estaba escapando...

Sólo quería tener aquello, sólo aquel momento. Sólo quería ser Candy durante unas horas, sin mentiras, sin preguntas.

Y quería tener a aquel hombre.

Sin dejar de besarla, Albert tiró de la blusa para sacarla del pantalón y desabrochó los botones con dedos temblorosos. Luego le bajó el sujetador de un tirón, sin molestarse en desabrocharlo, dejando sus pechos al aire. Entonces inclinó la cabeza...

A sentir sus labios en los pezones, un calor inesperado la inundó. Un calor tan sensual que era casi doloroso. Su lengua era tan húmeda y caliente que, cuando sopló sobre su pezón, Candy dejó escapar un gemido de placer.

Las palabras de Albert, cuando consiguió hablar, fueron como un jarro de agua fría.

-¿Voy a llevarte a mi casa esta noche, Candy?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS, Saludos muy especiales a cada una de ustedes por darse un tiempo en su ajetreado día , me imagino lo ocupada que deben estar. y de esa manera puedan acompañarme en esta nueva faceta de Albert y Candy. ¡Las quiero con todo mi corazón!**

**Gracias:**

**Lady Susi.**- Uno de estos días Candy va a caer rendida, en realidad ambos rubios, porque Albert ya está colgadito de ella.

**Patty A.**- Y a consejo dado, acto realizado, jajaja ...pobre recibió su golpecito.

**Soadora.**- Que bueno encontrarnos nuevamente en este fic. Bienvenida!

**Ariscereth**.- Gracias nena, por tus saludos. Espero podamos reir y sentir el amor ...

**Sarah Lisa**.- Por supuesto te envío muchos Albertdías! Y si lo encuentras antes , please, pasa la voz que también deseo darle una miradita :p

**Noemí C**.- Sí , el negocio de los restaurantes es de locos...ufff

**Patty Castillo**.- Amiga , gracias por seguirme en cada fic. Sí , la mamá de Albert es de otro mundo, genial!

**Josie.**- Sí, las buenas suegras y esas que te miman son bien escasas...A reir, nena !

**Laila.**- Lo bueno de todo esto es que a pesar de las circunstancias, no dejemos de sonreír. Un abrazo y gracias .

* * *

UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA,

LIZVET


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

La última vez que lo sugirió ella le dio en la cabeza con un cucharón.

Candy se imaginó a sí misma en un espejo y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración y vergüenza. Sentada a horcajadas sobre Albert, con la blusa abierta, el sujetador bajado... debía ser la viva imagen de la lascivia.

Ojalá él no hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Ojalá hubiera seguido con su silenciosa seducción. Ojalá la hubiera dejado pensar que ella era sólo Candy y él sólo Albert, que el resto del mundo y sus problemas no existían.

Pero ella no era sólo Candy. Y no podía creer que una noche de sexo, aunque fuera con Albert, iba a cambiar nada.

Un revolcón, especialmente con Albert, sólo le complicaría aún más la vida.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo sobre sus rodillas?

Suspirando, bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en su frente.

-No, parece que no.

-Me lo temía -musitó él.

Candy sonrió. Se sentía absurdamente cómoda así, medio desnuda encima de aquel hombre.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Cuando él arañó suavemente la costura central del pantalón, Candy se lo pensó un momento. Pero enseguida se levantó. No podían seguir, era imposible.

-Pensé que ibas a fingir que no sentías nada... otra vez.

-Tú sabes perfectamente que he sentido algo.

-¿Algo?

_Algo, un relámpago, un rayo, las olas chocando contra la playa, un deseo increíble..._ Pero no pensaba decírselo.

-Mucho.

-Mucho, ¿eh? -rió Albert.

-Aunque creas lo contrario...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Tú normalmente no haces estas cosas.

-¿Tan evidente es?

Le habían llamado «fría» antes; hombres que no entendían su falta de interés por ellos. Cuando le dejó claro a su prometido que, a pesar de las intenciones de su familia, no pensaba acostarse con él, Neal empezó a llamarla la «princesa de hielo».

Pero «fría» no era una palabra que usaría para describirse a sí misma cuando estaba con Albert.

-¿Por qué crees que te he preguntado si venías a casa conmigo? Porque sabía que si te parabas a pensar un momento dirías que no.

-Entonces, ¿por qué has preguntado?

-Porque me gustas, Candy-contestó él, pasando una mano por su pelo-. Y te deseo. Tanto como para llevarte a mi casa y hacerte el amor hasta que salga el sol. Pero te despertarías mañana convencida de haber cometido un error. Y eso no me gustaría nada.

Candy apartó la mirada para abrocharse la blusa. Tenía razón. Si se hubiera ido con él...

Si hubieran terminado lo que empezaron allí mismo, en la silla, lo lamentaría enormemente. Y si lo lamentaba se marcharía del restaurante.

Había abandonado a su familia, ¿no? Y a su prometido. ¿Por qué Albert iba a ser diferente?

Pero lo era. No habría podido alejarse de él y eso complicaría las cosas.

-Venga, te acompaño a casa de mi hermana.

Candy asintió, sin decir nada.

Tenía miedo de quedarse dormida. Tenía miedo de verse en sueños sentada en las rodillas de Albert, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Temía que, en sus sueños, no podría dejar de besarlo.

Y tenía miedo de despertar y seguir deseándolo.

Por el contrario, soñó con el paseo que dieron desde el bar hasta la casa de Patty. Sus pasos resonaban por la calle desierta a las tres de la mañana. Las ramas de los árboles ocultaban en parte la luz de las farolas, creando sombras sobre el pavimento. Fue un paseo extrañamente íntimo. Cuando pasaron al lado de un rosal, Albert tomó una rosa y se la puso a ella en el pelo.

En el sueño, oía su voz: ¿Y ahora qué, Candy?

«Nada», contestaba ella, sintiendo una tristeza abrumadora. «No pasa nada».

Pero entonces oyó de nuevo la voz de Albert: «Cuando cambies de opinión, estaré aquí».

Candy se despertó con una sonrisa en los labios. De incredulidad, claro.

Pero se sentía cómoda, segura. Y feliz. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Estaba en una habitación pequeña, con el techo abuhardillado y las paredes pintadas de color mantequilla. El suelo era de madera y había una ventana con un asiento lleno de cojines para mirar la calle. Candy se imaginó a sí misma leyendo un libro durante una tarde lluviosa y deseó poder quedarse allí el tiempo suficiente.

Patty había dejado una nota sobre la cómoda:

_Candy,_

_Espero que hayas dormido bien. El baño está al final del pasillo. Usa todo lo que necesites y lo mismo en la cocina. Si encuentras algo comestible, claro._

_Albert me ha dicho que no vayas al restaurante hasta las cuatro, pero que lleves los papeles para el contrato. Me voy a trabajar; nos vemos luego._

_Bienvenida,_

_Patty_

Candy se dejó caer sobre la cama. Había olvidado el contrato, pero su jefe no.

Pensaría en ello más tarde, se dijo. En aquel momento lo que necesitaba era una ducha. Mientras se lavaba el pelo se dio cuenta de que las raíces rubias empezaban a asomar. Se lo había teñido el día que desapareció, en una peluquería a la que no iba ninguna de sus amigas. Con el corte y el nuevo color tenía un aspecto diferente. Parecía más joven, más vulnerable que nunca. Y nadie la reconocería.

En aquel momento no tenía dinero para ir a la peluquería, pero esperaba aguantar un par de semanas más sin llamar la atención.

Entonces pensó en los papeles para el contrato. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Decirle que se los habían robado? Pero eso no serviría de nada... Tendría que denunciar el robo y, una semana más tarde, Albert volvería a pedírselos.

En una película de espías siempre era facilísimo conseguir papeles falsos, pero en la vida real... Seguro que Tom Cruise nunca había tenido que hacerse pasar por otro.

Mientras se ponía los zapatos, Candy decidió que, aunque la historia no valiese de mucho, el robo de los papeles le daría una semana más. Quizá en una semana se le ocurriría algo.

Una vez en la calle compró el Sun Times y el Tribune para comprobar si su familia había comunicado su desaparición.

Nada.

Ni una sola palabra sobre su desaparición en dos semanas.

No esperaba encontrar en las portadas un titular tipo ¡Heredera secuestrada! ni nada parecido, pero la falta de noticias era muy extraña.

Ella era una persona conocida y solía aparecer en las crónicas de sociedad del periódico, pero nadie mencionaba su nombre para nada.

Suspirando, Candy guardó los periódicos en el bolso y se acercó a una cabina. Quizá George podría darle alguna respuesta.

De nuevo, uno de los mejores chefs de Chicago se enfadó porque, según él, las doce del mediodía no era una hora decente. Pero se alegró mucho de hablar con ella y le explicó el misterio de que su familia no hubiera comunicado su desaparición.

-¿Qué?

-Van diciendo por ahí que estabas muy triste por la muerte de tu abuela, chérie. Que, tras su muerte, sufriste una depresión y estás recluida en un sanatorio de esos para mujeres ricas. Ya sabes, como la mujer del ex presidente...

-¡Por favor! ¿Le han contado a la gente que estoy en una clínica de rehabilitación? ¿Quién se va a creer eso?

-Ma chére, si no apareces pronto, se lo creerá todo el mundo.

-Qué horror -murmuró Candy.

-Todo se arreglaría si volvieras a casa.

-No puedo, George.

-¿Por qué no?

Candy respiró profundamente. Tenía que compartir sus penas con alguien.

-Quieren vender los restaurantes.

-¿Quién?

-Mi familia, George. Y Neal. Ya tenían comprador.

Al otro lado del hilo hubo un largo silencio. George llevaba años trabajando para el grupo White y Candy sabía que esa noticia lo disgustaría terriblemente. Había trabajado en todos los restaurantes de la cadena y, para él, eran como sus hijos. Durante los últimos diez años se había convertido en el rey del Nice, el mejor de todos.

-¿Incluso el mío?

-Sí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -suspiró Candy.

-Pero no entiendo... Tu abuela te dejó a cargo de toda la cadena, ¿no?

-No exactamente -contestó ella-. Me hizo gerente de la cadena, pero Neal es el presidente.

Neal había conseguido ese puesto convenciendo a su madre de que, dadas las relaciones entre ambas familias, él sería la imagen perfecta para la cadena White.

-Ese tipo no sabe la diferencia entre un paté y un... bueno, da igual -suspiró George-. Yo pensé que tú eras la propietaria, Candy.

-Tengo una parte, pero no todo. Mi abuela quería cambiar el testamento, pero se puso enferma... Me dejó el cincuenta por ciento de la cadena White. Suficiente como para que no puedan venderla sin contar conmigo, pero tampoco yo puedo quitármelos de encima.

-¿A esos idiotas?

-Sí, a esos idiotas -sonrió Candy.

Su supuesto novio, su madre, su familia. Gente que debería apoyarla, no traicionarla.

-George, me he quedado sin monedas. A ver si puedes enterarte de algo, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que tengo una última posibilidad. Si ocurre algo importante, puedes dejarme un mensaje en ... en un restaurante que se llama Andley's. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Candy utilizó las horas que le quedaban antes de ir a trabajar para hacer un último intento por salvar sus restaurantes. Era curioso, pensó; hasta aquel momento no había pensado en ellos como «sus restaurantes».

Pero eran suyos.

Y se sentía orgullosa.

Para Neal y su madre sólo eran inversiones. Dinero que usaban para irse de vacaciones por el Mediterráneo o comprar ropa de diseño. Nunca entendieron lo que significaba para su abuela, lo que significaba para ella misma que una tiendecita en la calle State se hubiera convertido en una cadena de lujosos restaurantes.

Candy imaginaba a los ejecutivos de las empresas interesadas en comprarlos como a bestias babeantes; los imaginaba como galgos dispuestos a salir corriendo para quedarse con el mejor bocado. Pero eso era injusto. Ninguno de ellos sabía que los que proponían la venta de la cadena White no estaban autorizados para ello.

Y eso le dio una idea.

En menos de una hora hizo una lista de instrucciones para su abogado. Habría querido arreglar el asunto con su familia de manera amistosa, pero si era necesario usar todas sus armas, lo haría.

Neal y su madre se darían cuenta de que no eran los únicos capaces de traicionar a los de su propia sangre.

* * *

Con paso decidido Candice White hacía su ingreso al restaurante lista para la peor excusa de su vida.

Albert sonrió al verla.

-Hola, Candy.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la comida?

Aquél había sido el primer día que el restaurante estuvo abierto a la hora del almuerzo, aunque Albert esperaba que no hubiese mucha gente.

-Mejor de lo que creía. Seguramente porque me estuvo ayudando Archie -sonrió Albert, señalando a un hombre que estaba detrás de la barra-. Candy, te presento a Archie Cornwell, el marido de Annie. Y el mejor abogado de Chicago.

-No le hagas caso -sonrió Archie-. Está impresionado porque convencí a los inspectores para que nos diesen la licencia en menos de dos días. Un golpe de suerte.

Alto y castaño se parecía un poco a Giulio Berruti.

Era comprensible que Annie se fuera a casa todos los días con una sonrisa en los labios, pensó Candy.

-No vale de nada abrir un bar si las autoridades se niegan a darte la licencia -rió Albert.

Ella intentó sonreír. Aunque no le hacía gracia tener que enfrentarse con un abogado. Particularmente, con uno que la miraba especulativamente, como intentando recordar su cara. ¿Y si la había reconocido?

El contraste con Albert era tremendo. Archie era el tipo de hombre al que Candy estaba acostumbrada: sofisticado, elegante, atractivo. Aunque ella lo miraba como se mira una fotografía de Ansel Adams, con cierta admiración, pero sin ganas de comprar.

Con Albert, sin embargo, le pasaba lo rubio , ojos azul del cielo, musculoso. Un ía aspecto de hombre fuerte, pero tierno. El tipo de hombre que era capaz de besar a una mujer en medio de un bar o acompañarla a casa sin intentar darle la mano siquiera. Perseguía sus objetivos sin descanso, era muy trabajador y se preocupaba tanto de sus empleados como para buscarles una casa.

_Y, además, la hacía perder la cabeza._

Candy se alegró de que Albert saliera de la barra. Le resultaba difícil mirarlo y no imaginarlo desnudo...

-Ven, vamos a terminar con el papeleo.

Ella tragó saliva. No podía contarle que le habían robado el monedero. Era ridículo.

Pero, ¿decirle la verdad? Imposible. No lo conocía lo suficiente. ¿Y si, al saber quién era, se lanzaba al teléfono para hablar con los periódicos? La publicidad que eso le daría no tenía precio: Candy White trabaja como camarera en el restaurante Andley's.

O podría llamar a su familia por pena, pensando que así arreglaría las cosas.

Además, no podía decir nada delante de Archie.

-No puedo rellenar esos papeles.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él.

Aunque no parecía sorprendido.

-¿Importa mucho?

-Claro que importa. ¿Qué pasa, Candy, has cometido algún delito?

-Claro que no.

Albert sonrió.

-Yo te ayudaría aunque acabases de robar un banco.

-Si no me hubieras dado trabajo, lo habría hecho -murmuró ella-. No puedo rellenar esos papeles y no puedo explicarte por qué.

-Y yo no puedo pagarte en negro -replicó él.

Al menos, no parecía enfadado. Un poco triste sí. Quizá podría pasar por allí para verlo de vez en cuando. Aunque tendría que irse de la casa de Patty...

-Candy, mírame. Tú sabes lo importante que es este restaurante para mí. Tan importante que no puedo arriesgarme a meter la pata.

-Lo sé -contestó ella-. Y lamento mucho darte problemas, de verdad. Sé que tendrás mucho éxito porque eres muy trabajador y...

-Viniendo de ti, eso es un halago.

Candy se mordió los labios. Si tuviera valor... pero no podía hacerlo. No podía decirle quién era porque la vería como a una tonta niña rica que no ha tenido nunca un problema de verdad.

Albert se quedó en silencio, como si estuviera intentando tomar una decisión.

-No puedo pagarte en negro -repitió.

-Entiendo...

-Oye, Archie, tengo que hacerte una pregunta legal.

-Dime.

-Si me equivocase al cumplimentar los papeles de la Seguridad Social de un empleado, ¿qué pasaría?

Archie levantó la mirada, sorprendido.

-No creo que pasara nada. Lo corriges dentro de unos meses y en paz.

-¿Qué dices, Candy? -preguntó Albert entonces-. Estamos en octubre. Te doy hasta el día treinta y uno de diciembre para solucionar esta situación. Y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Candylo miró, atónita. ¿Haría eso por ella?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Claro. Pero el treinta y uno de diciembre tienes que darme un número de la Seguridad Social. A partir de entonces no podrás seguir escondiéndote. ¿Trato hecho?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**COMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDAS AMIGAS ... ¿QUE TAL SU ALBERTDÍA?**

**GRACIAS POR DISPONER UN MOMENTO DE SUS MUCHAS OCUPACIONES.**

**SALUDOS A:**

**PATTY A.**

**KARINA**

**PATTY CASTILLO**

**JOSIE **

**LAILA**

**NADIA**

**LADY SUSI**

**ARISCERETH**

**KARO**

**YUUKICHAN**

* * *

**UN ABRAZO EN LA DISTANCIA **

**LIZVET**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Albert le guiñó un ojo.

-Digamos que me gusta correr riesgos. Además, tenemos a Archie, que siempre nos dará una visión legal de las cosas. Aunque, si he de ser sincero, quiero enrollarme contigo y será más fácil si sigues...

-¡Albert!

-Era una broma, tonta. Qué fácil es tomarte el pelo.

-Sí, ya.

Albert le dio un beso en la mano como gesto de desagravio. Pero luego siguió hacia arriba, besando su muñeca, su antebrazo...

-O quizá porque te deseo desde que entraste aquí. Y cada vez que te veo sirviendo cenas o dándole órdenes a mi familia, me doy cuenta de que me importas de verdad.

_Aquello no podía estar pasando, pensó Candy. Albert no podía estar enamorándose de ella. Era imposible, se negaba a aceptarlo._

-No seas tonto -murmuró, cuando pudo encontrar aire-. Y suéltame.

Cuando la soltó, bruscamente, Candy le dio la mano como una niña.

-Vaya, ésa no era la reacción que esperaba -intentó bromear Albert-. Debería haberlo dejado en lo del revolcón.

-Mira, no puedes...

-No te preocupes, cariño -la interrumpió él-. Haz como si no lo hubiera dicho nunca, mejor, piensa que me he equivocado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Pensé que me estaba enamorando, pero te he conocido un poco más y... me he dado cuenta de que sólo somos amigos. No sería la primera vez que me equivoco.

Candy se sintió absurdamente ofendida. _Eso era lo que quería, ¿no? Que fueran amigos. Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre dice cosas así, para luego echarse atrás un minuto después?_

¿Y por qué su corazón latía como si hubiera corrido toda una manzana al pensar que Albert podría amarla?

-Bueno, vamos a concentrarnos en el trabajo. ¿Quieres seguir aquí o no?

Dos hombres con vaqueros sucios entraron entonces en el restaurante y se sentaron frente a la barra. Albert les sirvió dos cervezas y volvió a su lado.

-Sí -contestó Candy-. Quiero quedarme.

-¿Y el día treinta y uno de diciembre?

-Te diré todo lo que quieras saber –suspiró ella- Entonces me detestarás y no tendremos que preocuparnos por si estás o no enamorado de mí.

-Trato hecho -contestó Albert, estrechando su mano.

Pero aquella vez, Candy sintió que estaba perdiendo algo.

-Y en cuanto a lo otro, no te preocupes. No me gusta que me rechacen, así que no volveré a intentarlo.

* * *

Media hora después, Patty llegó al restaurante. Y Candy supo enseguida que pasaba algo. Patty, que había sido siempre tan simpática con ella, entró directamente en la cocina sin mirarla siquiera.

Cuando Candy entró tras ella, la hermana de Albert estaba secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es una bobada. Los veterinarios tenemos que sacrificar animales todos los días -contestó Patty, atándose el mandil-. Piper era viejo y estaba enfermo... no podía andar, no podía comer. Pero es que me da una pena...

Candy la abrazó.

-Te entiendo, cielo. De verdad.

-Tom dice que no puedo llorar cada vez que sacrificamos a un animal -dijo Patty entonces. Candy intuyó que Tom era el hombre del que estaba enamorada-. Que es algo natural y que así no ayudo nada a los propietarios de las mascotas. Y tiene razón.

-La muerte es algo natural, pero también es natural sentirse triste -replicó Candy.

También su familia se había mostrado sorprendida por lo que ellos llamaban «un exceso de dolor» ante la muerte de su abuela. Y a Candy le pareció intolerable.

-Y si yo tuviera que sacrificar a mi mascota, me gustaría que el veterinario también sintiera pena. Prefiero eso a un bloque de hielo que sólo sabe hacer su trabajo.

-Tom no es así. Lo que pasa es que él sabe esconder sus emociones cuando está trabajando. Es un veterinario excelente.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Va todo bien esta mañana? -preguntó Patty entonces.

-Ningún problema. No sabes cómo te agradezco que me dejes vivir en tu casa.

-La verdad es que no me gusta vivir sola. Es una casa vieja y hay demasiados ruidos misteriosos por la noche, así que me estás haciendo un favor. Pero no se lo digas a mi hermano o me buscará una compañera de piso quiera o no quiera.

Su hermano.

-Albert.

Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pronunciado el nombre en voz alta.

-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? Cuando fue a casa por la mañana, le pedí que dejara de molestarte.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

Patty se mordió los labios.

-No mucho. Sólo que tenía la impresión de que acababas de sufrir un desengaño amoroso.

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

Eso explicaba por qué Albert se portaba tan bien con ella. Seguramente pensaba que estaba escondiéndose de un novio. De un novio maltratados, quizá.

Si pensaba eso, su instinto protector lo obligaría a ayudarla... Claro, por eso la había dejado seguir trabajando en el restaurante. Por eso le había dicho que se estaba enamorando de ella.

-¿Candy? ¿He hecho mal?

-No importa, no te preocupes.

-Pero pareces triste.

-No sé si estoy contenta, triste, enfadada... pero ya imaginé que se lo contarías tarde o temprano.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pareces frustrada.

-Ah, nada, sólo que dice estar enamorándose de mí -suspiró Candy.

-¿En serio? -rió Patty.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Mamá, Albert está enamorado de Candy!

-¿Ah, sí?

-Claro que no -replicó ella-. Sólo ha dicho que le importo.

Priscilla, que llevaba en las manos un cesto con tomates, empezó a lavarlos en el fregadero.

-Mi marido me dijo que me quería la noche que nos conocimos. Estaba en un restaurant reunido con unos amigos. Yo entonces tenía diecisiete años... Michael se acercó a mi mesa y me dijo que era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca.

-Sigues siendo la más guapa, mamá -sonrió Patty.

-Los halagos no evitarán que peles todos esos limones -rió su madre-. Bueno, digamos que me resultó encantador. Al final de la noche, cuando mis amigas insistían en que nos fuéramos, me acompañó a la puerta, me dio un beso y me dijo que se había enamorado.

-¿Y tú qué dijiste? -preguntó Candy.

-Nada. Le di una bofetada porque pensé que se estaba riendo de mí. Pero a partir de entonces iba a la puerta de mi casa todas las noches.

-Así es mi madre, una romántica -rió Rosmery, que entraba en la cocina en aquel momento.

-Algún día te enamorarás y te darás cuenta de que no todo es romanticismo. El amor da miedo si no estás preparado -sentenció Priscilla.

-Yo paso -contestó Rosmery-. Además, ¿quién está enamorado? No estarás hablando de Patty y el veterinario del infierno, ¿verdad?

-¡Rosmery! -gritó Patty- Albert está enamorado de Candy.

-¿En serio?

-No es verdad -replicó Candy-. Pensó que lo estaba, pero se ha dado cuenta de que no es así.

-¿Qué?

-Ni idea. No hay quien lo entienda -dijo Rosmery.

-Entonces, ¿tú no estás enamorada de él? -le preguntó Patty

-No puedo estarlo -contestó Candy automáticamente.

-Ésa no era la pregunta -sonrió Priscilla-. A mi hijo le importas, cielo. La cuestión es si él te importa a ti.

Candy apretó los labios. No sabía qué decir y, absurdamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No lo sé.

-No quiero que le hagas daño.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

«No quiero hacerle daño a nadie». «Sólo estoy intentando salir de este caos».

-No pasa nada -dijo, controlando las lágrimas-. Albert sólo estaba bromeando.

Priscilla dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Lo mejor es que él no se enamore de ti y tú no te enamores de él. Venga, vamos a cortar tomates.

Trabajaron durante horas, sin volver a mencionar el asunto. Cuando Candy vio que Albert había hecho nuevas copias de la carta, incluyendo los dos platos vegetarianos que ella había sugerido, se sintió orgullosa de haber podido contribuir un poco.

Y cuando empezó a servir las primeras copas y él le sonrió desde la barra, pensó que podría funcionar. Que podrían ser amigos. Incluso sonrió cuando una rubia empezó a cantarle una canción de Ella Fitzgerald, con la sana intención de ligar con él.

Pero sonrió poco.

-Una Heineken y una cerveza sin alcohol, por favor -le pidió, soltando la bandeja con cierto estruendo sobre la barra.

-¿Celosa?

-¿De quién?

-De la rubia.

-¿Por qué iba a estarlo? -preguntó Candy.

-Porque canta bastante bien. ¿No te gusta?

-Es... normalita.

-Ya, claro.

Por la noche, en casa de Patty, Candy se metió en la cama, agotada. Había sido una buena noche: muchos clientes, buenas propinas...

Pero le decepcionó que Albert le pidiera un taxi en lugar de acompañarla. Aunque era lo mejor. Convertir una relación profesional en algo más profundo era un peligro.

Quería aquel trabajo y lo había conseguido. No debía querer nada más.

Sobre todo, algo que no podía tener.

Candy cerró los ojos y se concentró en relajar los tensos músculos de la espalda. Al día siguiente iría a trabajar sin tensiones, sin miedos. Era estupendo poder levantarse de una cama normal e ir a trabajar como una persona normal.

Una semana después estaba subiéndose por las paredes. Como siempre, había unas chicas en la barra ligando descaradamente con Albert. Subirse al Empire State no podría ser más frustrante que tener que ver aquello todos los días.

Albert y su harén de clientas.

Para ser justos, él no lo provocaba; sencillamente ocurría. Pero, ¿tenía que ser tan encantador?

Aquel hombre ligaría con una farola. Y parecía tontear con todas las mujeres que pisaban el restaurante... con todas menos con ella.

Candy había dejado de contar las servilletas con números de teléfono que le dejaban antes de irse. Algunas tenían invitaciones más explícitas y otras, la inevitable marca de unos labios.

Y ese hombre, con sus sonrisas y sus bromas, diciéndole que no quería herir los sentimientos de sus clientas tirando las servilletas...

Cuando Candy contestó que para herir sus sentimientos tendría que darles una patada en el trasero porque tenían la cabeza abotargada por los martinis, Albert soltó una carcajada.

Harta, Candy se quitó el mandil.

-¿Vas a dejarme solo con esas lobas?

-Parece que «esas lobas» se lo están pasando de maravilla. Deberías estar orgulloso.

-Candy, por favor... La morena ha amenazado con hacerme juez de un concurso de camisetas mojadas.

-¿Qué?

-Venga, ayúdame. Si no lo haces, voy a tener un montón de mujeres medio desnudas en la barra.

-John y Ted estarían encantados -suspiró Candy. Se refería a los dos albañiles que iban a comer allí todos los días.

Cuando intentó alejarse, Albert la sujetó por la cintura. Entonces, absurdamente, inclinó la cabeza y enterró la cara en su cuello, sin decir nada. Candy se quedó paralizada. Era un gesto tan infantil, tan tierno que se le rompió el corazón.

-¿Qué haces, tonto?

-Tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novia –le dijo él en voz baja-. Para salvarme.

Candy lo apartó suavemente.

-No me haría pasar por tu novia ni para salvarte de una manada de lobos hambrientos.

-Seguramente los lobos no intentarían meterse en mi cama -replicó él-. Échame una mano, Candy.

-Relájate, donjuán. No volverán a ligar contigo -sonrió Candy, dándole un besito en los labios.

Después, se alejó hacia el otro lado de la barra, dejando a Albert como un crío con una erección difícil de controlar.

Totalmente inapropiado, humillante... e inevitable.

Nervioso, se colocó el mandil que Candy había dejado.

No debería tomarle el pelo porque luego terminaba escaldado. En cuanto la rozó se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. El deseo de levantar las manos y acariciar sus pechos había sido casi irresistible.

Cada día se sentía más atraído por ella. Le dolía en el alma meterla en un taxi cada noche y no poder ir con ella a casa.

El hecho de que su corazón se acelerase cada vez que la miraba era otro problema. Uno que no le contaba a nadie, aunque su madre se había dado cuenta.

Estuvo así durante todo el mes de octubre, intentando mirar a Candy como si fuera una de sus hermanas. Pero era imposible.

La había visto muchas veces hacer una mueca al oír una voz extraña y relajarse luego al comprobar que no era quien había temido.

El deseo de encontrar a esa persona, al hombre al que Candy tanto temía, y darle una paliza para que la dejase en paz casi lo asustaba.

Entonces oyó una estruendosa carcajada y miró al final de la barra, donde las tres chicas y Candy lo miraban con una expresión muy poco tranquilizadora.

Pero no podían estar riéndose de él... ¿o sí? Después de pagar la cuenta, las chicas se despidieron con la mano, sin dejar de reírse.

Candy se acercó entonces, con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

-¿Qué les has dicho?

-Ha sido facilísimo, cariño -contestó ella, dándole una palmadita en el trasero que lo dejó estupefacto.

-A ver si acierto... les has dicho que tengo alguna enfermedad.

-No.

-Si has mencionado la palabra impotente, te estrangulo.

-Relájate, Romeo. Tu reputación está a salvo.

-¿Qué les has contado, Candy?

-¿Yo? Poca cosa. Pero ellas me han dicho que les encanta tu trasero.

-¿Qué?

-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué siempre te piden las botellas que están en las estanterías más altas?

-Pero...

-Como te lo estoy diciendo.

-¿Y qué les has dicho tú?

-Nada. Son unas buenas clientas, ¿no? Van a seguir pidiéndote botellas de la estantería de arriba durante mucho tiempo. No puedes perder clientes, Albert.

-Candy...

-Son unas chicas muy solidarias, ¿sabes?

-¿Solidarias?

-Les he dicho que acabas de abrir el restaurante, que la mayoría de los nuevos negocios cierran en menos de seis meses...

-Pero Candy...

-No te preocupes, me han prometido que vendrán al menos tres veces por semana. Y traerán a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pasa, les doy pena? -preguntó Albert, con voz estrangulada.

-¿Qué más da? El caso es que seguirán viniendo. Y como creen que soy tu novia, ya no estás en peligro.

Albert no sabía si darle las gracias o echarla de allí.

-Por cierto, ¿sigo teniendo la noche libre?

-Sí, claro. Puedes tomarte el domingo si quieres. O el lunes.

-Tú también deberías tomarte una noche libre, por cierto.

-Es posible que lo haga. Archie se ha ofrecido a hacer un turno en la barra el domingo por la noche... ¿por qué no cenamos juntos, Candy?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**AQUÍ , UN POCO MAS DE LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTE FIC. EL AMOR ESTÁ EN EL AMBIENTE...**

**GRACIAS POR SEGUIR CADA UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS.**

**PATTY A..**- Albert es , wow, increíble, imposible no caer rendida ante él. Gracias por tus reviews cariño. Todo un detalle de tu parte saludarme. Y sí todo bien en casa. El trabajo va fenomenal. Gracias a Dios todo va bien!Espero y deseo que en tu caso sea igual. Besos

**Blackcat2010.**- Sí ,Candy bien mandada con el cucharón jajaja ...Bueno sí amiga, hay todo tipo de familias, y en este caso nuestro rubio se abre espacio en el mundo empresarial a puro esfuerzo. Candy, por otro lado es la heredera , pero que no deja de tener los pies en la tierra, lo malo es omitir su identidad con su apuesto jefe, lo cual traerá consecuencias. ÉL le ayuda obviamente por las razones equivocadas, lo cual se ha aclarado en este capí abrazo.

**Letitandrew.**- Amiga, gracias! No esperaba que esta historia conquiste corazones, pero no hay duda que el carisma de nuestro Príncipe de la colina , va más allá de lo inevitable. Un abrazo.

**MiluxD.**- Nena, sí como no amarlo...me derrito ante sus cualidades y ni que decir de su porte , ufffff...jajaja. Besos

**Nadia.**- Amiga, sí por supuesto es hermoso comenzar un buen día y mas si es con él... Gracias.

**Laila.**- Nena, eres un amor. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia con nuestros rubios favoritos. No era mi intención dejarlo en lo más interesante ...Tu zaaassss... me ha dejado abrazo.

**Karo.**- Hola, bienvenida y que gusto que pases por aquí. En realidad, no tengo un día fijo para actualizar, pero siempre trato de hacerlo lo mas seguido posible y concluir cada fic que haya iniciado. Muchas gracias por tu review. Un abrazo.

**Lady susi.-** Sí, también me siento emocionada y feliz por este par . No se van a hacer mucho del rogar para estar juntos, ya lo verás.

**Josie**.- Bueno en defensa de la rubia, creo que sus pensamientos comienzan a ser incoherentes cuando de él se trata, y más si está muy cerca de él no puede evitar sentirse aturdida...yo tampoco sé si mantendría la cordura , jajaja. Un abrazo.

**Patty Castillo.**- Oh, nena , gracias gracias. No tienes que decirlo, ya que lo hago con mucho cariño. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo por todo.

**Karina.-** Un abrazo , y gracias por leer esta historia.

**Comolasaguilas.**- Gracias por tu sugerencia. Buen Albertdía!

**Sarah Lisa.-** Eh nena, también se te extraña. Un abrazo y un excelente Albertdía!

A cada lectora anónima. Muchas gracias de corazón por su tiempo. Se las quiere.

* * *

**Un Abrazo en la distancia,**

**Lizvet**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo Seis**

-¿En qué estaría yo pensando?

Candy estaba frente al armario el domingo por la mañana, hablando sola mientras intentaba decidir qué iba a ponerse. Pero sólo tenía vaqueros y camisetas o la ropa que llevaba al restaurante. El único vestido que había llevado con ella, a saber por qué, era demasiado elegante para una cena en casa.

No sabía por qué le había dicho que sí. Albert no era sólo su jefe sino un hombre que le había dicho que estaba enamorándose de ella.

Aunque seguramente no era verdad.

Podrían haber quedado en algún restaurante... pero no, le dijo que cocinaría ella. Un ataque de locura, seguramente, inspirado por la broma con las chicas de la barra. O por el sentimiento de posesión que despertaba en ella y que la hacía tener siempre a mano una copa de vino, por si había que tirársela a la cara a alguna de aquellas frescas.

El caso era que estaba delante del armario, intentando encontrar un vestido adecuado. Y si no encontraba algo pronto, tendría que ponerse a hacer la cena desnuda.

Deprimida por el estado de su armario, Candy decidió llamar a los marines.

La puerta del dormitorio de Patty estaba abierta, afortunadamente.

-Socorro. Necesito ayuda.

Patty estaba tumbada en la cama, estudiando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No tengo ropa. Tengo que hacer la cena para tu hermano.

Patty cerró el libro y saltó de la cama.

-Gracias, gracias. Si hubiera tenido que memorizar el nombre en latín de otro parásito intestinal, habría tirado la toalla.

-Necesito una inspiración o tendré que cenar con tu hermano en pelotas.

-Qué bien. Me encanta vestir a mis amigas -sonrió Patty, abriendo la puerta del armario.

Quince minutos después, Candy se había puesto una falda negra, un top sin mangas de color azul y unas sandalias de tacón.

-¿Ves? Divina. Guapa, pero como si no te lo hubieras pensado mucho.

-La verdad es que tienes razón. Muchas gracias, cielo.

-Ya te dije que me gustaba vestir a mis amigas -rió Patty-. Otro día te dejaré mi vestido rojo. Es precioso, pero nunca tengo ocasión para ponérmelo. Ni nadie para quien ponérmelo.

-Sólo voy a cenar con Albert porque no puedo hacerle un regalo.

-¿Y por qué ibas a hacerle un regalo?

-Por haberme contratado. Además, necesita que le obliguen a tomarse una noche libre y esto me pareció buena idea.

-Lo que tú digas, hermana -sonrió Patty-. Mi trabajo termina aquí y los parásitos intestinales me esperan. Que lo paséis bien.

Candy volvió a su habitación, pensativa. El instinto no le decía nada. La vocecita se había quedado muda por el momento. Pero sabía que estaba en peligro.

Lo único que la animaba era que Patty estaría en casa y Albert no intentaría seducirla delante de su hermana. No pensaría hacer nada allí... ¿o sí?

Ella, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensarlo.

A las seis de la tarde, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

-Lo siento, Candy-se disculpó Patty-. Tom acaba de llamar. Va a venir porque dice que «tenemos que hablar».

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada.

-No sé si viene para decir que quiere casarse conmigo o para decir que no quiere saber nada de mí.

Candy arrugó la nariz.

-Yo creo que es lo segundo.

-¿Y por qué quiere venir aquí?

-¿Qué más da?

-No quiero estropearte la cena con mi hermano...

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

-No pasa nada, de verdad. Además, yo creo que lo de cenar aquí no es buena idea.

Venga ya... ¡Espera un momento! Acabo de tener una idea -exclamó Patty, mostrándole unas llaves-. Son de la casa de mi hermano.

-¡De eso nada!

-Gallina.

-No, imposible. Seguro que no tiene ni cacerolas ni...

-Mi hermano es un hombre moderno y tiene de todo -insistió Patty-. Además, es la única forma de que estéis solos.

-No pienso hacer la cena en casa de tu hermano.

Una hora después, entraba en casa de Albert con la llave de Patty. En el salón había un enorme sofá azul oscuro y el sonido de sus tacones se evaporó al pisar la alfombra persa. Muebles de madera oscura y fotografías en blanco y negro decoraban la habitación.

Cuando pasó por delante del dormitorio, Candy apartó la mirada. Se sentía como una ladrona. Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que la cama no estaba hecha y que había una almohada tirada en el suelo. El único signo de caos en una casa perfectamente ordenada.

En la cocina descubrió que Patty le había dicho la verdad. Albert tenía coladores de varios tamaños, cacerolas, sartenes... incluso un robot.

Evidentemente, le gustaba cocinar.

Lo que había empezado siendo un ligero nerviosismo amenazaba con convertirse en un ataque de nervios.

«No pienses, ponte a cocinar».

Se puso a cortar cebolla, con los ojos cerrados para no llorar, ajos, zanahoria en juliana... Media hora después decidió que lo que necesitaba era una copa de vino, de modo que abrió la botella que había llevado.

-Además, el vino tiene que respirar -murmuró.

Luego decidió invadir la colección de discos de Albert. En realidad, se sentía como en su casa.

Cuando él entró una hora después y oyó la música creyó que era un sueño. Sonriendo, se quitó los zapatos y fue de puntillas a la cocina. Desde la puerta vio a Candy bailando delante del horno, con un cucharón en la mano.

-Huele muy bien.

Ella se volvió, con una mano en el corazón.

-Si a la cocinera le da un infarto, puede que la cena se retrase un poco.

-Perdona -sonrió Albert, señalando la botella de vino-. ¿Puedo?

-Claro. Estás en tu casa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, mademoiselle chef? ¿O debería llamarte besana?

-Si no te gusta la comida india, estamos en un aprieto.

-Afortunadamente, me encanta la comida india. Me gusta todo lo que sea picante.

Candy sonrió.

-Mejor. Porque ya casi está. Pero no sabía dónde poner la mesa. ¿Sueles comer en el salón o en la cocina?

-En el salón -contestó él-. Termina lo que estés haciendo, yo pondré la mesa.

Al quedarse sola, Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Pero aquélla sólo era una cena entre amigos. Nada más. No debía asustarse.

«Asústate, asústate», le decía la vocecita. Pero no le hizo caso.

Candy colocó cada plato en su bandeja correspondiente y dio un paso atrás para revisar el menú: pollo al curry, Dal: un plato típico hecho con lentejas, arroz basmati, verduras y raita, la salsa de yogur presente en todos los platos hindúes, tan refrescante.

Había hecho comida para un regimiento.

-Puede que me haya pasado un poco -dijo en voz alta-. Pero lo que sobre puedes tomarlo mañana para comer. Y para cenar...

Cuando entró en el salón con una de las bandejas en la mano se quedó helada. Ella había pensado que cenarían en el sofá, con los platos sobre la mesita de café; una cena entre dos amigos.

Pero Albert, que parecía tener una idea muy diferente, había colocado un mantel sobre la alfombra, como si fuera un picnic. Además, apagó la luz y colocó velas por todas partes. La música de jazz había sido sustituida por un disco de Billie Holiday, cantando a su amor perdido.

-Vaya... Esto es muy romántico. ¿No te parece?

-Pensé que podríamos hacer algo especial. Pero si quieres, podemos encender la luz.

-No, claro que no. Ha quedado muy bonito. Bueno, voy por los demás platos.

-Siéntate, Candy. Y sírvete una copa de vino.

Candy se quitó las sandalias y se levantó un poquito la falda antes de dejarse caer sobre el cojín, con las piernas cruzadas. Olía a la colonia de Albert, pensó. Y se preguntó entonces si dormiría desnudo.

«No pienses tonterías». Imaginar a Albert desnudo precisamente aquella noche no era buena idea. «Piensa en un partido de béisbol».

-¿Qué tal van los Cubbies? -le preguntó cuando volvió a su lado.

Él la miró, confuso. No parecía entender por qué, de repente, tenía interés por la liga.

-Van fatal -contestó por fin-. ¿Viste la cara de Donnie la otra noche, cuando estábamos viendo el partido en televisión?

Candy asintió con la cabeza. Hablar sobre el trabajo era lo más seguro. O sobre Donnie, un viejecito que no se quitaba el sombrero y que era uno de los clientes habituales.

-Cuando perdieron el último pase pensé que le iba a dar un infarto.

-Pues deberías haberlo visto cuando le di la cuenta -sonrió Albert-. Siempre le digo que no invite a todo el mundo, pero cuando se emociona no hay quien lo pare. Dentro de poco él será pobre y yo seré un hombre rico.

-Así que sólo te importa el negocio, ¿eh?

-Exactamente.

-Ya, claro. Y por eso sueles quitarle un veinte por ciento de la cuenta -sonrió Candy.

Albert metió la cucharilla en el platito de raita y, sin darse cuenta, se manchó los dedos de salsa.

-Ah, vaya...

Sin pensar, Candy tomó su mano y se metió un dedo en la boca. Después de chuparlo, se apartó, colorada como un tomate.

Albert se quedó con el dedo en el aire durante unos segundos, incrédulo. Tan incrédulo como ella. ¿Por qué había hecho eso?

-De haberlo sabido, me habría tirado de cabeza a la salsa.

A Candy le salió una risita nerviosa. Era lógico que estuviera confuso. Después de tantos días diciéndole que no quería saber nada de él...

No había podido evitarlo. Estar allí, a solas con Albert, la hacía sentir diferente. Y una sensualidad que casi había olvidado se apoderó de ella. Albert la deseaba y ella lo deseaba también y era absurdo aparentar que no sentía nada. Quizá había tomado la decisión el día anterior, cuando lo invitó a cenar en casa de Patty, pero no quiso reconocerlo.

Ahora lo hacía y la idea era emocionante. Deseaba a Albert, aquella noche, allí mismo, y pensaba irse a la cama con él. Todo lo demás en su vida había dejado de tener importancia. Aquello era algo que podía controlar, un sitio donde ella ponía las reglas.

-¿Candy?

-Relájate, Albert. Ha sido un impulso momentáneo.

-Pues no te detengas -dijo él con voz ronca-. ¿Te gustaría chupar algo más? Si es así, me gustaría que fueras específica.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Venga, come.

-Eso quiero, comer.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Por favor, Candy, me estás matando.

-¿No tienes hambre, Albert?

El se pasó una mano por la cara, en un gesto de desesperación.

-Voy a pensar que sigues siendo la "dulce Candy ", la Candy que no quiere saber nada de mí -dijo, sin mirarla-. Por cierto, esto está riquísimo. Sabes mucho de cocina.

-Algo. Como tú.

-¿Yo?

-Tienes de todo en la cocina, de modo que también tú sabes cocinar.

Albert sonrió.

-No has abierto el armario que hay sobre el horno, ¿verdad?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Porque está lleno de libros de recetas. No me importa cocinar, pero sin receta soy bastante limitadito. Y te aseguro que esto está riquísimo.

Candy sonrió, encantada.

-Gracias.

-¿Qué más sabes hacer?

-Sólo comida hindú -contestó ella-. La hice una vez en un cóctel y todo el mundo me dio la enhorabuena, así que...

Candy se mordió los labios. «En un cóctel». Como si una camarera normal organizase cócteles todos los días. Y, en realidad, ella nunca cocinaba en las fiestas. Para eso estaba George...

-Eres una mujer de muchos talentos. ¿Qué más me escondes? -preguntó Albert.

Candy decidió que era el momento de cambiar de tema y eligió el más seguro: el restaurante. Albertl e habló de ciertos cambios, mejoras, cosas que debían arreglar...

Hablaba con alegría, con ilusión. A Candy le habría encantado absorber parte de esa alegría para sí misma. Albert tenía la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer, lo único que podía y quería hacer en su vida.

-Debería haber dejado de comer hace media hora. Estoy lleno -dijo él entonces-. Pero está todo riquísimo.

-Muchas gracias -sonrió Candy, incorporándose.

-No, déjalo. Tú has hecho la cena, yo lavaré los platos.

Candy tomó un sorbo de vino. El ambiente, el vino, la música de jazz, todo se unía para hacerla perder la cabeza.

Albert dejó su copa y la miró durante unos segundos sin decir nada.

-Esto no puede ser -murmuró, levantándose para sentarse a su lado.

Eso era lo que ella quería, pero no sabía si estaba preparada. A pesar de todo, su vida sexual se limitaba a un par de encuentros que la habían dejado insatisfecha. Y empezó a temblar... la ilusión de que controlaba el encuentro se había esfumado por completo.

Albert se tumbó en la alfombra y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo.

-Ah, perfecto -soltó Albert.

Candy respiró profundamente, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. Albert había cerrado los ojos y parecía estar quedándose dormido. Unos minutos después, cuando su respiración se hizo más rítmica, empezó a acariciar su pelo suavemente. Consolándolo, pensó, aunque no sabía por qué.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y cada momento duraba una eternidad. La sensación era tan familiar... Candy se dio cuenta entonces, de estar con un cansancio infinito, de que llevaba semanas corriendo de un lado a otro. No había tenido tiempo de respirar.

En la silenciosa habitación respiró, buscando calma, serenidad. Miró a Albert y sintió una oleada de gratitud por aquel hombre y por el santuario que le había ofrecido.

Cuando empezó a dolerle la espalda, consiguió levantar su cabeza y colocarla en el cojín sin despertarlo.

Debería marcharse...

Pero la decisión de tumbarse a su lado fue instintiva. Sin pensar, Candy apoyó la cabeza en el mismo cojín, de espaldas a él.

Creyó que controlaría la situación aquella noche y que resultaría fácil acabar en la cama, pero estaba tan relajada, tan cómoda al lado de aquel hombre...

El calor de su cuerpo despertó en Albert una reacción inmediata. Sin decir nada, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra él. Candy podía sentir su trasero apretado contra la entrepierna masculina.

Y se sintió tan segura en sus brazos que se quedó dormida casi de inmediato.

* * *

OOO

Esta historia también me tiene emocionada. Gracias a cada una de ustedes por separar un tiempo y leer mis publicaciones.

**MiluxD.-** Oh amiga, gracias, pero en realidad si lo quisieras devorar pues... primero encuentralo y me pasas la voz.¿Vale, no seas mala, please?

**Sarah Lisa.**- Amiga, si tienes razón. Estoy en algo más. Cuestiones laborales. En fin, también estoy escribiendo una historia y para ello me abstraigo mucho mientras mis dedos digitan lo imaginado. Que bueno saber de ti , nena. Gracias por tus comentarios y esa mano eh... jajaja . Un abrazo.

**Josie.**- Cariño, awww.. eres un amor, tus comentarios son tan acertados y me sacan carcajadas, que donde vaya y esté leyendo no puedo evitar reír ...Aquí un aporte mas. Espero te agrade. Besos.

**Patty.**- Gracias por estar siempre pendiente. Un abrazo.

**Noemí C.-** Oh, muchas gracias . Excelentes Albertdías para ti también. Sí , me alegra que esta historia logre sacar sonrisas. Un abrazo.

**Laila.**- Amiga! ufff si gustas te acompaño a ese lugar, soy de la idea de pedir las botellas del estante más alto también , no tienes nada que agradecer , sino yo, ya que sin personas que lean las historias , no podría continuar. Gracias.

**Friditas.-** Sí, nuestro príncipe es un amor. Te envío un Albertabrazo. Gracias por seguir esta historia.

**Letitandrew.-** Lo siento nena, pero aquí me tienes actualizando aunque ya es de madrugada , pero es el único horario disponible, debido a mis otras ocupaciones. Sin embargo lo hago con mucho cariño. Conocerlas me ha alegrado la vida. Gracias.

**Nadia .**- Amiga, gracias mil. Un fuerte abrazo.

**Faby Pru.-** Que gusto recibir tu comentario y bienvenida a mi muro. Te envio un super Albertabrazo.

**Osiris.-** Gracias por tu review linda. Bienvenida a disfrutar con nuestro príncipe de la Colina.

A ti querida lectora anónima, gracias por tu compañía. De todo corazón, un enorme abrazo.

* * *

Hasta pronto.

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo Siete**

Candy respiró profundamente. Y se dio cuenta de que la mano que previamente estaba en su cintura en aquel momento estaba en su pecho, un dedo rozando perezosamente el pezón. No había podido ponerse sujetador con el top y la sensación de la seda rozándose contra aquella zona tan sensible era exquisita.

En el silencio, el suspiro que emitió cuando Albert apretó su pecho fue claramente audible.

-¿Candy?

-Sí -contestó ella. _A todo lo que quisiera ._

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana iluminando su brazo desnudo, la mano de Albert acariciándola, la sombra de Albert, sus ojos azules como un imán.

Estaba encima de ella, tan cerca que el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era casi insoportable. Candy esperó lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que él inclinó la cabeza. Sus hombros rozaban la alfombra, dura, en contraste con la suave humedad de la boca del hombre.

Albert tiró del top hacia arriba y cuando Candy abrió la boca aprovechó para besarla; sus lenguas enredándose en un ritmo antiguo y desenfrenado. Apasionado como nunca.

Cuando se apartó, los dos respiraban con dificultad. Una pierna de él estaba entre las suyas y Candy se encontró apretándose contra ella.

-Llevas... demasiada ropa.

En respuesta, Candy levantó los brazos, dándole permiso con la mirada.

Albert murmuró su nombre una y otra vez antes de levantar el top hasta arriba para admirar sus pechos. Luego inclinó la cabeza y empezó a besarlos, primero uno, luego otro, acariciándolos con las dos manos, levantándolos para llevárselos a la boca. Le pasó el top por la cabeza, pero no se lo quitó, lo dejó sujetando sus manos como una soga.

Acostumbrada ya a la oscuridad, Candy vio cómo acariciaba su cara, su cuello y sus pechos, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Eres tan preciosa. Tan perfecta.-gimió Albert.

-No -murmuró-. No soy perfecta.

Candy se sentía superada por las emociones , el temor la expectación...lo quería a él pero no quería dejar entrar el mundo real en aquel momento.

Albert la silenció con un beso, mientras metía la mano por debajo de su falda para acariciarla por encima de las braguitas. Candy sintió un calor intenso, como un incendio. Casi no se dio cuenta de que le quitaba braguitas y falda al mismo tiempo, de un tirón.

Entonces abrió sus piernas con las manos y se quedó mirándola. Él estaba vestido. La dura costura de los vaqueros estaba apretando su rodilla.

-No te muevas, Candy-le dijo, cuando intentó cerrar las piernas-. Deja que te toque.

Empezó deslizando una mano por su estómago, con caricias sabias que despertaban una tormenta en su interior. Luego la dejó entre sus piernas un momento. La apartó y volvió a acariciarla de nuevo, suavemente, casi sin tocarla.

-Por favor, por favor... -murmuró Candy levantando las caderas.

Albert la acarició de nuevo, esta vez con la mano abierta, una mano grande que la cubría entera. Candy sintió que llegaba al orgasmo y cerró los ojos, dejando escapar un gemido de placer. Se quedó exhausta, sin aliento... hasta que Albert la colocó encima de su pecho. Un beso con la boca abierta disipó el estado de letargo en el que estaba sumida.

La sensación de su lengua, la mano recorriendo su espalda, la erección de él bajo los vaqueros... todo se unía para excitarla de nuevo.

De repente, era importante tocarlo, sentir su piel desnuda. Candy tiró de los vaqueros y, en un minuto, lo tuvo desnudo. La suavidad de su piel era abrumadora. Sus piernas y sus brazos estaban unidos de tal forma que moverse un centímetro era como separarse de él para siempre. Todos sus músculos estaban duros, tensos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando controlarse. La tocaba, pero no le metía prisa, no insistía, más bien esperaba a ver lo que ella decidía hacer.

Candy disfrutaba acariciándolo, pasando la mano por su torso, por sus abdominales, por sus bíceps. La piel de su estómago era muy suave, como la de un niño...

Pero ahora para el rubio era su turno de súplica.

-Candy, por favor -dijo Albert con voz ronca-. Necesito...

-Lo sé -lo interrumpió ella, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Albert lo metió en su boca para chuparlo furiosamente. Entonces Candy levantó las caderas y fue descendiendo poco a poco, colocándose dentro. Se apretó contra él hasta que ya no podían estar más cerca y luego se quedó parada, concentrada en él, sintiéndolo dentro.

Albert levantó las manos para acariciar su cara, mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.

Entonces Candy dejó de pensar. Su cuerpo empezó a moverse con un ritmo propio, cada vez más rápido, con el deseo instintivo de buscar placer.

Sintió, como en una nebulosa, que él metía la mano entre los dos para acariciarla. Y eso fue como un rayo que la hizo gritar de placer.

Una, dos, tres veces levantó Albert las caderas. Su grito gutural fue seguido de un espasmo. Apretaba sus caderas hacia abajo con fuerza hasta que se quedó estatico y Candy cayó sobre su pecho, agotada.

Unos segundos después rodaron hasta quedar uno al lado del otro sobre la alfombra. Albert puso una mano sobre el corazón de Candy y luego sobre el suyo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Comprobar si seguimos vivos.

Candy rió. Estaba viva, más viva que nunca.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

Albert besaba su cara suavemente y ella le devolvía los besos, intentando decirle sin palabras lo feliz que era. Casi había olvidado sus problemas, el caos que era su vida.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría hacer ahora? -murmuró Albert.

-¿Qué?

-Comer. Por alguna razón, estoy muerto de hambre.

-Muy bien. Te echo una carrera hasta la cocina...

Golpeando la nevera con la mano, Candy cantó victoria. Pero cuando abrió la nevera lanzó un grito. Acababa de darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda delante de la ventana. ¡De una ventana que no tenía cortinas!

Histérica, volvió corriendo al salón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú ganas. El ganador lleva la comida.

Se dieron de comer el uno al otro, riendo, chupándose los dedos como niños y besándose entre bocado y bocado.

Al final, se besaban más que comían.

-¿Preparada para otra carrera? -preguntó él.

-¿Dónde?

-A mi habitación -contestó Albert.

Riendo, se levantó y se la echó al hombro.

-¡Albert! -exclamó Candy cuando la tiró sobre la cama sin ceremonia alguna.

- Qué bruto eres.

-No lo puedo evitar. Me gusta que grites.

-¿Ah, sí? Ya te enseñaré yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Albert la tumbó de espaldas y sujetó sus dos manos con una de las suyas.

-¿Qué vas a enseñarme?

Cuando empezó a darle besos por todo el cuerpo, las risas se habían convertido en suspiros.

Luego volvieron a hacer el amor y la noche se llenó de estrellas.

Despertaron una vez en medio de la noche e hicieron el amor despacio, sin decir una palabra. Cuando Candy se quedó dormida, Albert estaba todavía dentro de ella.

Él tocó su hombro suavemente cuando sonó el despertador, que apagó de un manotazo.

-Tenemos media hora.

Candy volvió a quedarse dormida entre el lío de sábanas oyendo el ruido de la ducha. Oyó algo más, ruido de cajones, zapatos... pero fue el olor a café lo que la despertó del todo.

-Buenos días -sonrió Albert, ofreciéndole una taza.

-Buenos días. Gracias.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No, ya estoy despierta -sonrió Candy, incorporándose-. ¿Te vas?

-Tengo que irme -suspiró él-. He quedado con los proveedores en el restaurante. Pero tú puedes dormir hasta la hora que quieras.

-Qué pena.

-Lo sé. Ojalá pudiera quedarme contigo.

-Ojalá -sonrió Candy, alargando la mano para acariciar su pelo-. Ojalá pudieras quedarte un poquito más.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había excitado sonrió, contenta.

-No puedo llegar tarde... He quedado con los proveedores -Candy, naturalmente, seguía acariciándolo-. No me hagas esto, cariño...

Un segundo después, Candy estaba bajando la cremallera de su pantalón.

-Si no puedes llegar tarde -le dijo, sintiéndose perversa- tendremos que hacer esto rápido.

* * *

OOOO

Cuando despertó, el sol de mediodía entraba a través de la ventana. Candy hizo una mueca al sentir un leve dolorcillo en cierta parte íntima. Nada importante, incluso placentero por los recuerdos que llevaba.

Pero cuando se miró al espejo abrió los ojos como platos. Estaba despeinada por tantas horas de pasión y las raíces rubias se veían claramente. No le gustaba esa imagen, la imagen de alguien que estaba mintiendo y que, sin embargo, había pasado la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Tenía los labios hinchados, ojeras, el cabello revuelto... Había hecho el amor con Albert.

¿El amor? Lo de la noche anterior había sido eso. Sabía que se estaba enamorando de él, pero... ¿era real? ¿Cómo podía estar enamorándose de un hombre en el que no confiaba lo suficiente como para contarle la verdad sobre su vida? ¿Era real si todo lo que Albert creía saber sobre ella era mentira?

-Le he dicho la verdad -murmuró-. Sabe muchas cosas importantes de mí.

«No te engañes a ti misma. Eres Candy White, millonaria y heredera de una cadena de restaurantes. ¿No es ese un hecho importante? Y estás prometida con otro hombre, un compromiso anunciado en las páginas de sociedad de los periódicos de Chicago».

Candy se quedó largo rato bajo el chorro de agua de la ducha, pero por mucho que quisiera engañarse a sí misma no pudo evitar la inevitable conclusión: era una cobarde.

Desde que salió del restaurante, de su dúplex, de su vida, había estado huyendo. Diciéndose a sí misma que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para tomar una decisión.

En lugar de hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer, había dejado que otra gente la intimidase, que la amenazasen hasta que, por fin, les dejó el camino libre. Había cedido al primer empujón ante gente que no tenía un poder real para hacerle daño, ni para robarle el negocio que legalmente era suyo.

Su madre no podía hacerle daño. Apenas estaba en Chicago porque se pasaba la vida de un crucero a otro. Y sólo hablaban cuando su madre la llamaba para pedirle dinero.

Ni siquiera Neal, el presidente de la corporación, podría darle auténticos problemas. En primer lugar, porque su absoluta ignorancia del negocio de restauración lo incapacitaba para actuar. Y con un cincuenta por ciento de las acciones en su poder, no podía tomar decisiones importantes sin contar con ella.

Al menos, no podría si ella estaba allí para negarse a hacer lo que Neal pretendía hacer.

-¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? -murmuró, enfadada consigo misma. Se sentía como si acabara de salir de una piscina de fango.

Salir corriendo no era la respuesta.

Candy sabía cuál era la respuesta: volver a su vida y solucionar sus problemas.

La tensión que tenía en la espalda, el peso que parecía llevar sobre sus hombros desde que salió de su casa desapareció de inmediato. Era tan sorprendente que enseguida supo que había tomado la decisión adecuada.

No sabía qué le había pasado, por qué se asustó tanto... pero cuando murió su abuela perdió el rumbo y dejó que Neal y su madre controlasen su vida. Tanto que cuando decidieron que debía casarse con él no tuvo fuerzas para protestar.

Pero eso había terminado. Solucionaría sus problemas y después le explicaría a Albert quién era y por qué le había mentido.

Él se enfadaría, sin duda. De hecho, se pondría furioso, pero si era tan buena persona como ella creía acabaría por entenderla. Además, ¿no le había dado permiso hasta final de año para solucionar sus asuntos?

_«Te doy hasta el treinta y uno de diciembre para solucionar esta situación. Y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Pero el día treinta y uno de diciembre tienes que darme un número de la seguridad Social. A partir de entonces no podrás seguir escondiéndote. ¿Trato hecho?»._

Esas habían sido sus palabras exactamente.

-Desde luego que sí -sonrió Candy, mirándose al espejo-. Tenemos un trato y pienso cumplirlo. Dame unas semanas más para solucionar todo este lío y te contaré la verdad antes del día de Acción de Gracias.

Mientras colocaba un poco la cocina, escuchó otra vocecita en su cabeza, una que le decía que lo mejor era contarle la verdad de inmediato.

Porque lo peor que podía pasar era que Albert se enterase por otra persona. Si pudiera contárselo con tranquilidad, a solas... si pudiera decirle por qué le había mentido, por qué se había escapado, por qué había dejado a su familia, su trabajo...

Tenía que decírselo personalmente. Eso era lo más importante. Si se enteraba por otra persona...

No, tenía que contárselo de inmediato.

Candy levantó el teléfono. En realidad, se alegraba de poder contarle la verdad, de poder ser ella misma otra vez, de dejar a un lado las mentiras y los fingimientos. Sabía, además, que podía confiar en él, que Albert la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Pero cuando iba a marcar el número pensó otra cosa: Albert la ayudaría, la protegería, y cuando hubieran solucionado todo, cuando creyese haberla salvado... se creería también enamorado de ella. Su relación ya iba en esa dirección.

Desde el principio se preguntó si los sentimientos de Albert por ella estarían basados precisamente en eso, en su deseo de protegerla. Un deseo típicamente masculino, al verse enfrentado con una chica joven, sola, sin trabajo, sin dinero y, aparentemente, huyendo de un novio abusivo.

Si le contaba la verdad, ¿no estaría haciéndole creer que tenía que protegerla? Ella no quería ser protegida. O más bien, no quería que la amase porque necesitaba protección.

Tenía que estar con Albert sin necesitar nada de él. Deseaba que la quisiera por ella misma, porque era una mujer adulta, con la vida solucionada... y no una cría llena de problemas.

Sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, pensó. Unas semanas, quizá menos, y podría hablar con Albert sin la rémora de sus problemas.

Era un riesgo, pero debía aceptarlo. Lo mejor sería confesarle de inmediato quién era, pero debía arriesgarse para poder sentirse segura del todo.

Una vez tomada la decisión, Candy marcó el número de George. Necesitaba un último favor.

-Sí, chérie, el idiota de tu prometido sigue viniendo aquí, a lo que él llama «su oficina». Hace como que trabaja, pero sobre todo mete sus sucios dedos en mis cacerolas hasta que lo amenazo con un cuchillo.

-Necesito que me hagas otro favor, George.

-Cualquier cosa. Especialmente si así consigo echar a ese idiota de mi cocina.

La siguiente llamada fue para su abogado. Candy no se había puesto en contacto con él desde que le envió una nota explicando que iba a tomarse «algún tiempo libre».

La mayoría de la gente no consideraría que «un par de meses» fueran un tiempo razonable de vacaciones, pero la nota era lo suficientemente vaga como para que nadie pudiera actuar en su contra.

-Hola, Franklin. Soy Candy White.

Franklin no pareció particularmente contento de oír su voz. Quizá estaba molesto por la posición en la que su huida lo había dejado y era comprensible. Seguramente su familia habría intentado intimidarlo.

-Un señor llamado George Jhonsson te llamará esta tarde con una lista de gente con la que debes ponerte en contacto. Por favor, consígueme una reunión con ellos lo antes posible.

-Tardaré algún tiempo en hacerlo, señorita White. Y su prometido...

-Déjales claro que quiero verlos de inmediato -lo interrumpió Candy-. Usaremos la suite del hotel Drake para la reunión. De hecho, reserva una habitación para cada uno de ellos, como gesto de agradecimiento. Yo pagaré la factura personalmente.

-Señorita White, sé que el señor Leagan querría reunirse con usted antes de que tome ninguna decisión...

-Cualquiera diría que eres su abogado -lo interrumpió Candy-. Por favor, convoca esa reunión y asegúrate de que acude todo el mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te preocupes por el señor Leagan. Yo me encargaré de él.

OOO

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia y un excelente Albertdía,

Lizvet


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

Apretando un paño húmedo sobre la herida que tenía en la frente, Candy decidió que la historia oficial sería la puerta de un coche o quizá una lámpara mal colocada. Cualquier cosa antes que la verdad.

Contar que un hombre furioso le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con un móvil era más bien embarazoso.

Y contar que se había metido en una pelea que terminó con un claramente furioso chihuahua meándole encima, era sencillamente humillante.

No, mejor contar lo de la puerta del coche.

Cuando apartó el paño y vio que estaba manchado de sangre, Candy hizo una mueca. El aspecto lastimero iría bien para la reunión que iba a mantener en el hotel Drake. Daría la imagen perfecta de una ejecutiva que controla todo lo que le rodea. Ja, ja.

Ni siquiera el maquillaje podría cubrir ese moratón.

**Y la semana había empezado tan bien...**

Candy se tomó libre el lunes por la tarde para teñirse el pelo y para buscar un traje adecuado con todo el dinero que tenía. Podría parecer una frivolidad, pero ella sabía que era mucho más fácil exigir respeto a un montón de ejecutivos cuando una lleva puesto encima un traje de Chanel que vale mil quinientos dólares. Además, casi podría considerarlo una armadura.

Cuando llegó a casa, rezó para que Patty no estuviera porque no quería que viese la bolsa con el famoso logo. Cuánto deseaba que llegara el día en el que ya no tendría que fingir. La tensión, el miedo, las mentiras cada día le pesaban más.

Se recordó a sí misma que debía saber si Patty estaría en casa el día que iba a verse con los supuestos compradores de la cadena White. Si no, tendría que reservar otra habitación en el hotel Drake para vestirse en privado, lo cual era ridículo.

Usar su dúplex como base de operaciones sería lo ideal, pero no estaba preparada para volver a casa. Además, estaba segura de que, en el momento en que pusiera un pie en la puerta, alguien llamaría a Neil para alertarlo de su regreso. Sin duda, su «prometido» pagaba bien por ese tipo de información.

No, lo mejor sería esperar un poco.

El lunes por la mañana estuvo dando vueltas por el apartamento de Albert, preguntándose si debía ir a verlo al restaurante. Pero luego pensó que seguramente no iban a pasar todas las noches juntos a partir de aquel momento... ¿o sí?

Candy volvió a su casa, o más bien a casa de Patty, y sacó un cartón de helado del congelador. Seguramente lo de la noche anterior había sido sólo eso, una noche, y Albert no querría repetirlo.

Cuando sonó el teléfono casi se le cayó el helado de las manos.

-¿Diga?

-¿Por qué no estás en mi casa? -preguntó Albert a modo de saludo.

-Pensé que...

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no querría verte allí cuando volviera? Cariño, me gustaría encontrarte allí todos los días.

-Muy bien -sonrió Candy-. Espero que no te importe que duerma desnuda.

-Estás intentando torturarme, ¿verdad?

-¿Y funciona?

-Vuelve a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes la llave. No me apetece meterme en tu cama con mi hermana en la habitación de al lado, pero si me obligas...

-No lo haré. Cierra el restaurante lo antes posible, cariño.

-Intentaré llegar lo antes posible, pero...

-No te preocupes, te entiendo. Llegarás cuando puedas.

Candy colgó, sabiendo que Albert estaba sorprendido. Seguramente nunca había encontrado a una mujer tan comprensiva con su trabajo. Pero ella lo era porque conocía el negocio. Y lamentaba que otra mujer lo hubiera dejado escapar por eso. O, más bien, no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Desde aquel día había dormido en casa de Albert casi cada noche. Hacían el amor y luego se quedaban dormidos con los brazos y las piernas entrelazados, sin separarse más que lo necesario para respirar.

Pero un día llegó al restaurante y comprobó que Albert había contratado a un nuevo camarero, Jack, un chico joven y delgado que parecía conocer bien el negocio. Resultó ser también un ligón con las dientas, particularmente con las que tenían edad para ser su madre. Pero la cuarta vez que llegó tarde a trabajar, Candy decidió hablar con Albert.

-No es que no me caiga bien. Trabaja mucho, pero...

-¿Pero?

-Llega a la hora que le da la gana. Hoy me ha dicho que ha llegado tarde porque la chica con la que ligó anoche quería... que se quedase un poco más.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Según él, es demasiado joven como para rechazar un revolcón.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y tú qué le has dicho?

-Que ya tiene edad para poner un despertador y que su trabajo debería ser lo más importante para él.

-Estoy de acuerdo -sonrió Albert-. Bueno, pues entonces ya está decidido.

-Un momento. Yo no quiero que lo despidas, sólo que le llames la atención.

-Si él llega tarde, tú tienes que trabajar más, ¿no? Además, ya le he advertido un par de veces. Si mañana vuelve a llegar tarde, se acabó.

-Muy bien -sonrió Candy-. Eso me parece justo.

-Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo.

Unos días más tarde, cuando Albert volvió del banco, Candy había despedido a Jack.

-¿Qué?

-He hecho lo que habrías hecho tú. Ha vuelto a llegar tarde y no tenía ninguna excusa. Así que lo he despedido.

-Lo has despedido.

-Pero no te preocupes. Esta noche llega una camarera nueva. Ya he llamado a la agencia de trabajo temporal.

-Has despedido a Jack y has contratado a otra persona -murmuró Albert.

-Sí, es la chica que entrevistamos la semana pasada, Luisa.

-¿Ésa? Pero si estaba tan histérica que apenas la entendía. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Claro que no. Charlé con ella después y me pareció una chica muy simpática. Lo que pasa es que tú la ponías nerviosa -sonrió Candy-. Y necesita el trabajo, Albert. Yo la entrenaré, no te preocupes.

-No sé para qué me molesto en venir. Eres tú quien dirige el restaurante -protestó él.

-Lo siento. Sé que me he pasado, pero es que Jack tiene una cara increíble.

-Debería despedirte -sonrió Albert, inclinándose para darle un beso-. Pero si te despido, dejarías de acostarte conmigo.

-Oye...

-Además, has hecho bien. Pero si Luisa echa a todos los clientes con sus nervios, tú pagarás las consecuencias.

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo.

-Venga, a trabajar.

Desde ese momento, Candy intentó no extralimitarse. Pero, en realidad, ese incidente pareció acercarlos todavía más. Si eso era posible.

Un domingo por la mañana, le hizo tortitas para desayunar y, para hacerlas, tuvo que mirar la receta.

-¿Creías que era una broma lo de la comida hindú? Es lo único que sé hacer. Bueno, también algo de cocina francesa...

-¿Cocina francesa?

-Pero no te preocupes, con una receta a mano puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa. Y no pienso envenenarte, tranquilo.

Candy se mordió los labios. «Cocina francesa». Cada vez metía más la pata. En cualquier momento se le escaparía algo sobre su vida que a Albert no le pasaría desapercibido.

-Me arriesgaré -sonrió él, abrazándola. Como Candy sólo llevaba una camiseta, el juego no terminó ahí. Empezó acariciándola de broma y acabó tomándola en brazos.

-Las tortitas -murmuró Candy, entre beso y beso.

-Más tarde -dijo él, llevándola al dormitorio.

Cuando Albert se fue al restaurante, Candy llamó a su abogado. La reunión con los supuestos compradores de la cadena tendría lugar la semana siguiente.

-Diles que el viernes por la tarde. No puedo esperar mucho más.

-Pero señorita White...

-No discutas conmigo, Franklin.

Setenta y dos horas antes de la reunión, Candy empezó a tener problemas. El comentario sobre la cocina francesa durante el desayuno fue el primero de una cadena de incidentes.

Cuando su alma mater ganó el primer partido de baloncesto de la temporada y ella gritó: « ¡Arriba Stanford! », Albert la miró, sorprendido.

-Me habría gustado estudiar allí -dijo Candy, a modo de explicación, antes de ir corriendo al servicio. Una vez allí, se miró al espejo.

- Sé Candy Britter durante unos días más, sólo unos días más.

Pero no valió de nada. Con el retorno inminente de su vida, cada día le resultaba más difícil ser Candy Britter y no Candy White.

Además de trabajar con Albert, dormía con él, de modo que en cualquier momento podría meter la pata hasta el fondo. Y eso no podía pasar.

Si a Albert le pareció raro que se levantara antes que él para volver a casa de Patty, no dijo nada. Y tampoco pareció extrañarle que no hablase más que de trabajo.

Pero Patty sí se dio cuenta y la arrinconó en la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa, Candy? No me has dicho más de diez palabras desde que has llegado. Y me he dado cuenta de que tampoco hablas con mi hermano. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada -contestó ella-. En serio, no me pasa nada. Es que últimamente he pensado mucho en mi familia... Estoy intentando decidir qué debo hacer.

-Ya.

-No estoy planeando matar a mi novio...

**-¡Ex novio!** -gritó Patty.

Priscilla se volvió, sorprendida. Candy no sabía si sus recetas eran especialmente complicadas, si la nueva cocinera era una inútil o si la madre de Albert no quería dejar de trabajar en el restaurante. En cualquier caso, seguía allí.

Y Patty actuaba de una forma muy extraña.

-¿No serás tú la que está planeando algo raro?

-Fantasear con meterlo en una jaula y clavarle una aguja hipodérmica no es ningún crimen -replicó la hermana de Albert-. ¿Te puedes creer lo que me ha dicho?

-¿Quién? -pregunto Candy confusa.

-Tom. ¡Me ha dicho que no podemos seguir trabajando juntos!

-Lo que tienes que hacer es dejar la clínica y no volver nunca más. A ver qué hace sin ti.

-Lo sé -suspiró Patty-. Pero encontrar un buen asistente de veterinario no es tan fácil como crees y no puedo dejar que esos animales estén mal cuidados porque mi ex novio es un imbécil... ¡y encima está casado!

Candy soltó una carcajada.

-Pensé que ibas a estar deprimida durante años. Cuánto me alegro de que no sea así.

-Es que era una estupidez salir con mi jefe. Ahora que sé que, además, está casado, me gustaría estrangularlo.

-Y a tú hermano también le encantaría hacerlo.

-Estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza -suspiró Patty.

Candy se quedó pensativa. Albertse puso furioso al saber que Tom había mentido a su hermana. Cuando supiera la verdad sobre ella... No quería que la comparase con un canalla como aquél, pero mentir sobre su nombre, su ocupación, su situación económica... por no decir que la alta sociedad de Chicago la consideraba prácticamente casada... sí, ella no era muy diferente del ex de Patty.

Pero no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

Delante del restaurante se habían reunido casi veinte personas para celebrar un cumpleaños. Candy les indicó dónde estaban el guardarropa y los servicios y luego empezó a repartir copas.

-Dos cervezas, un martini, un whisky con hielo, dos coca-colas y una tónica -pidió, en la barra-. Si instalaras otro grifo de coca-cola al final de la barra, yo misma podría servir los refrescos. Eres el único camarero y no deberías perder el tiempo.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-Estás intentando esconder tu adicción a la cafeína, señorita. ¿Cuántas coca-colas tomas al día?

-Es como la leche materna para mí, te lo aseguro.

-Es malísimo para ti, te lo aseguro. Sobre todo, cuando se toman tantas.

Candy sonrió.

-Me gusta que me regañes.

-Ven aquí -sonrió Albert, abrazándola.

Los clientes empezaron a aplaudir.

-¡Muy bien, Candy!

-Nunca pensé que vería a Albert enamorado -dijo un cliente asiduo.

-Dejadlo, chicas. Ese hombre ya no está en el mercado.

Albert sonrió, pero Candy se apartó de la barra a toda prisa, cortada. Aunque ya daba igual. Pronto podría decirle la verdad, de modo que no importaba que la gente supiera lo que había entre ellos.

De modo que se volvió y le tiró un beso, muy celebrado por todos los parroquianos.

Dos horas más tarde, Albert seguía sonriendo detrás de la barra. Cada vez que ella se acercaba, aprovechaba la oportunidad para darle un beso, una palmadita en el trasero o cualquier otra caricia.

-¿De qué te ríes, tonto?

Candy miró por encima del hombro de Alberty creyó ver... aunque no podía ser, un Chihuahua saltando por el aire.

-¿Trace? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Un perro... que vuela?

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, algo que parecía una bola de pelo rosa con unos lazos fue lanzado contra una mesa.

Y entonces llegó el desastre.

Una pelea, una antigua pelea de saloon, con gente tirándose cosas, gritos, puñetazos...

Los ladridos que salían de debajo de una mesa confirmaron también la presencia canina.

-¡Ha matado a mi Poopsie! ¡Ha matado a mi Poopsie!

Algo golpeó a Candy en la frente... un objeto no identificado, pero evidentemente lanzado por alguien. Cabreada, enganchó con una mano a cada uno de los contendientes: una mujer medio borracha y un hombre enfadadísimo.

-¡Que se siente todo el mundo!

Albert estaba a un paso de ella, con el chihuahua en las manos y una expresión de incredulidad total.

-Usted deje de llorar y dígame qué ha pasado. Usted cállese.

-De repente he visto una rata asquerosa y, cuando le he dado una patada, esta loca se me ha tirado encima. ¿Qué clase de restaurante es éste?

-Pobre Poopsie...

-Está borracha -dijo alguien.

-En este restaurante no hay ratas. Lo que sí parece que tenemos es un problema con los perros -dijo Candy, señalando a Albert, que sujetaba al Chihuahua-. Alguien... parece haber pensado que su perrito debía disfrutar de la fiesta y lo trajo escondido en el bolso -añadió, sintiéndose como Hércules Poirot-. Y las cosas se le han escapado de las manos.

Desde la cocina, Candy vio a Luisa acercándose con una enorme bandeja.

-Para compensar la momentánea interrupción de la fiesta, Albert quiere invitar a todo el mundo a una copa. Y Luisa acaba de traer una fabulosa selección de aperitivos.

En ese instante hubo Gritos y aplausos de la multitud.

-Y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a pedirle un taxi a la señora del perrito.

-Controlas bien a las multitudes -dijo Albert.

-Mejor eso que dejar que se maten.

-Cierto, pero esta mujer está completamente borracha -murmuró él entonces-. ¿Cómo has dejado que se emborrachara de esta forma?

-¿Yo? Pero si sólo ha pedido dos copas -suspiró Candy-. Señora, ¿qué ha bebido?

-Un poco... -la mujer era incapaz de articular palabra.

-¿Un poco de qué?

-Un poco de todo -rió ella por fin-. La gente no se termina nunca una copa.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? -exclamó Patty, saliendo de la cocina-. Esto parece la III Guerra Mundial.

Albert señaló al diminuto perrito, que seguía teniendo en las manos.

-La culpa la ha tenido esta rata...

Indignado, el chihuahua decidió que ya lo habían insultado suficiente y mordió lo primero que encontró a mano... o deberíamos decir «al diente»: Albert. Que soltó al perro y se sujetó la mano dolorida.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¡Poopsie! -gritó la mujer, levantándose para estrangular a Albert.

-Otra vez no -suspiró Candy-. ¡Nada de peleas, señora! En mi bar nadie se pelea con nadie. ¿Me entiende?

-No es tu bar -replicó ella-. Tú sólo eres una camarera.

-Cuando estoy trabajando, es mi bar. Y no tolero broncas en mi bar. ¿Lo entiende o no lo entiende? Porque si no lo entiende, seré la camarera que llama a la policía para denunciarla por montar un espectáculo en un lugar público.

La mujer asintió, asustada.

Candy se volvió entonces hacia Albert y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Y tú...

Él la miró, perplejo.

-Tú deberías saber que yo no le serviría demasiadas copas a nadie. Que hago bien mi trabajo y...

Entonces notó que tenía la pierna mojada. Y cuando miró hacia abajo comprobó que Poopsie le estaba haciendo pis en los pantalones.

-Candy... -murmuró Albert.

-Déjalo. Luisa puede encargarse de todo. Me voy a dar un paseo.

Candy se dio la vuelta y salió del restaurante con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz en aquella situación.

El aire fresco la calmó un poco. El trabajo de camarera era más complicado de lo que uno podía creer, desde luego. Incluso peligroso para la salud, pensó, tocándose la frente, donde ya empezaba a salirle un chichón.

Aunque no había pasado nada importante. Sólo era un perro...

Pero debería haberse dado cuenta de que aquella mujer estaba bebiendo demasiado. Por no hablar del chihuahua. Si no estuviera siempre pendiente de Albert y preocupándose por sus propios problemas... No estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Lo cual no era justo para Albert, una persona que lo único que había hecho era ayudarla. Tampoco era justo para su familia...

Quizá lo mejor sería marcharse, pensó.

Cuanto más importante era Albert para ella, más responsabilidades aceptaba en el restaurante y más grande sería el hueco que dejase.

Su restaurante...

No, Andley's no era suyo. Pero sí era suya la cadena que le dejó su abuela. Y a eso debía dedicarse. Se negaba a dejar que Neal y su madre se lo gastaran todo en viajes y lujos absurdos. Se negaba a dejar que el miedo la volviera tan irresponsable como ellos. No podía permitirlo.

¿Qué hacía ella trabajando de camarera cuando tenía tantas cosas que resolver en su vida?

Había llegado la hora de decir la verdad.

Llevaba mucho tiempo temiendo aquel momento, pero no podía esperar más. Se lo contaría todo. Si él la perdonaba, bien. Si no... se marcharía de todas formas.

Podría enviar a alguien de la cadena para que la reemplazase... incluso pagar su sueldo porque sabía que le debía mucho. Y quizá algún día, cuando tuviera su vida bajo control, podría volver. Para ver cómo iban las cosas sin ella, para decirle hola.

Candy abrió la puerta y fue directamente hacia Albert. Aquello era demasiado importante; no podía esperar.

Pero Luisa la sujetó, deshecha en lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Yo... hay un hombre que no... y el perro sigue... ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Candy vio que Albert tenía sus propios problemas en la barra. Todos los clientes parecían haber pedido a la vez y el pobre luchaba con las cervezas, los martinis, los combinados...

Su mirada de angustia le dijo lo que estaba pensando: «Échame una mano, por favor».

-Muy bien. Vamos a respirar profundamente. No pasa nada, no pasa nada. Yo me encargo del perro y tú haz lo que tengas que hacer, Luisa.

-Lo intentaré.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Albert-dijo Candy entonces, acercándose a la barra.

-Y yo contigo. Pero hablaremos más tarde, esto es un caos.

A las dos de la mañana, Candy estaba agotada, enfadada y muerta de sueño. Había enviado a Luisa a casa una hora antes, con instrucciones para que se tomara un té descafeinado antes de irse a la cama y la promesa de que no tendría que volver a soportar una noche como aquella.

Exhausta, se sentó en un taburete y apoyó la cabeza sobre la barra. Albert se acercó poco después y observó la herida que tenía en la frente, enfadado consigo mismo por no haber podido protegerla.

Era un imbécil. La hacía trabajar hasta las tantas en un bar que, evidentemente, necesitaba más camareros... Y Candy lo hacía todo por él. Menudo jefe, menudo novio era.

Con ternura, apartó el pelo de su frente. Su Candy. La veía todos los días, a todas horas, y cada día le parecía más interesante. Había visto en su rostro todas las emociones y cada una de ella estaba impresa en su memoria para siempre.

Enfadada, agotada, muerta de risa, pensativa, controlándose... Y las miradas especiales, reservadas sólo para él; esas miradas que lo derretían o lo convertían en un coloso.

-Candy.

-¿Sí?

-Candy, despierta.

-Estoy despierta.

-Estás dormida. Vete a casa, cariño. Hay un taxi en la puerta. Yo iré enseguida.

-¿Qué?

-Es hora de irse a dormir, cielo.

La acompañó hasta la calle envolviéndola en su chaqueta y cerró la puerta del taxi después de darle la dirección al taxista. Luego volvió al solitario restaurante, donde sólo se oía el ruido de la máquina de hielo, el de la cafetera, incluso una canción de Billie Holiday que sonaba muy bajito... pero todo parecía vacío, aburrido.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

¡Estaba enamorado de Candy!

Todo lo que era importante en su vida: su negocio, su familia... todo palidecía en comparación. La quería, quería cuidar de ella.

Media hora después llegó a su casa, se quitó los zapatos y fue directamente al dormitorio.

La ternura que sintió al verla en su cama le encogió el corazón. Estaba tumbada ocupando todo el espacio, como si la cama fuera suya.

Y lo era.

Albert se tumbó a su lado, la abrazó y le dijo cositas al oído hasta que consiguió despertarla.

Al verlo, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Hola -murmuró, medio dormida. -Te quiero, Candy-dijo Albert. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero. Y quiero que seas mi socia en el restaurante.

* * *

Esta historia más ligera y que muestra la acelerada vida de un restaurante , en la que las situaciones se complican de un momento a otro...Pues en medio de todo ese caos Albert y Candy han encontrado su amor. Candy está contra el tiempo, la situación está saliendo de sus manos. Pronto la verdad saldrá a la luz de manera inesperada... y Albert , pues ...ya no adelanto más, sino terminaré escribiendo el otro capítulo! Ha sido un gusto compartir un poco más en este fic.

Un saludo muy especial a cada una de mis preciosas amigas y lectoras , a las que dejan comentarios como a las que no. Lo importante , sé que me acompañan y disponen su valioso tiempo para leer los fics de mi muro.

Gracias!

* * *

**Karina.-** Gracias por tu compañía cariño. Un placer compartir mi tiempo con cada una de ustedes.

**Lady Susi**.- No vas despistada nena, Albert realmente va a reaccionar de una manera que Candy no se lo esperaba.

**Osiris.-** Albert , tierno y pícaro . Candy es una pequeña cobarde que ha encontrado el valor por el amor a su rubio. ¿Con alguien como él , quién no lo haría?

**MiluxD.**- Ufff no sabes el alivio que me das de saber que si lo encuentras, me vas a avisar. Y sí Neil, pobre, le estamos dando de tomatazos por haragán, pues ni modo el manga nos anima a que sea así. Un abrazo mi querida brujis.

**Patty Castillo**- La mejor parte de éste capítulo , es cuando Albert reconoce sus sentimientos hacia ella, aunque no se lo hay declarado en palabras, las acciones de él y la ternura que lo caracteriza , lo dice todo. Y Candy , justamente está decidida a hablar, pero una y otra cosa... nada está saliendo como se lo esperaba...Y he aquí la lección que debe aprender:_ La verdad primero, ante todo._

**Patty A.-** Una excelente noche, que ha marcado y decidido la vida de ambos. Ya se acerca la parte dura de la historia, el momento de la verdad. Así que pronto, espero pueda postear la continuación.

**Sarah Lisa.**- Hola nena, aquí estoy! No me he ido! Gracias por estar aquí siempre. Es solo que cuando uno es mami, y tu nena se enferma , pues la prioridad siempre será mi princesita. Un abrazo.

**Laila**.- Mi querida amiga, Candy no solo dio su brazo a torcer, sino mucho más . Y comparto contigo la idea de estar en sus brazos segura y que nada más importa. Las acciones de Candy , pues tienen un motivo poderoso y ese es Albert. Y en cuanto a Neil... veremos que es lo que hace cuando aparezca en escena. Besos

**Friditas.- **Así van a las cosas entre nuestros rubios. Gracias por tus saludos. Un abrazo

**Blackcat.-** Pues la situación se le está poniendo de cabeza, que lío! Albert , le perdonará y seguirán juntos luchando contra Neil ? Veremos.

**Letitandrew.- **Por fin juntos y con eso el desencadenante: La verdad... ¿ Qué pasará?

**Zafiro Azul.-** Nena, aquí estoy! No más incertidumbre , bueno, al menos un poco menos... ya que la idea es que la verdad y el amor triunfen al final de la historia. No me mates!

**Nadia.-**Cariño, sí que te me adelantas en algunos capítulos .Que gran capacidad de intución, admirable.Y con respecto a los Albertabrazos, pues... te envió desde ya, un** AlbertTodo**! :)

**Faby Pru**.- No se torcerán el cuello nena,al menos no sólo eso :P. Un gusto que estés por aquí.

* * *

Un abrazo en la distancia, y un excelente Albertdía,

Lizvet


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo Nueve**

Estaba teniendo un sueño rarísimo.

Oía una voz, un murmullo, y se sentía envuelta en una nube de amor, se sentía segura. Amada. Él la besaba en la cara y ella supo que lo quería.

-... hablado del contrato.

Candy abrió los ojos.

Albert estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Y parecía estar esperando una respuesta.

-¿Has dicho algo?

-¿No me has oído?

-No, estaba dormida -murmuró Candy, confusa.

No lo había oído. O creía no haberlo oído. Pero tenía la impresión de que había dicho algo muy peligroso.

-Pero si me has contestado...

-Creo que mantengo conversaciones con la gente cuando estoy dormida -sonrió Candy-. No, en serio... Venga, ahora estoy despierta.

Albert buscó su boca con una desesperación desconocida. Ella le devolvió el beso, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretándose contra él...

Pero, de repente, Albert se apartó.

-Es increíble decir esto, pero tenemos que parar.

-¿Por qué?

-Candy, te quiero.

De modo que no había sido un sueño... esas palabras llenaron su corazón de una felicidad que Candy no había conocido antes.

«No, es demasiado pronto. No puede decirme esto ahora. Aún no sabe quién soy», le decía una vocecita.

Pero sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas.

-Por favor, dime que estás llorando de felicidad -murmuró Albert.

-Claro que sí, tonto... Es que a veces puedes querer tanto a alguien que te duele el corazón.

Se besaron como locos, una y otra vez, diciéndose palabras de amor. Candy lo amaba tan desesperadamente en aquel momento que todos sus miedos, todas sus mentiras dejaron de importar. Quizá por eso lo besaba con tanta desesperación, para pedirle perdón por lo que tendría que contarle.

-Candy, ¿qué te ocurre?

Ella no contestó, decidida a quererlo de tal forma aquella noche que Albert no pudiera olvidarla nunca, pasara lo que pasara.

-Calla -murmuró, acariciando su cara. -Cariño...

-No digas nada -musitó Candy, acariciándolo con manos temblorosas-. Te estoy memorizando.

Cuando se inclinó para besarlo y su pelo rozó la piel del hombre, Albert sintió un escalofrío que la hizo reír. Y cuando deslizó lo labios despacio hasta su sexo, él dio un respingo. Candy levantó la cabeza y vio que tenía los tendones del cuello tensos como cuerdas de violín. Estaba claro que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlarse.

-Nunca olvidaré esto -murmuró, inclinándose para rozar con la lengua la punta del miembro erguido.

De nuevo, Albert dio un respingo. Su boca lo encendía, lo desataba. Y perdió el control. De un tirón la colocó de espaldas y, mientras la besaba, la amó con fuerza.

Candy se abrazó a él. Le gustaba sentir su peso, era tan excitante. Y más excitante que él no pudiera controlarse, que se dejara ir enseguida, como un desesperado.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos.

-Debería haberte dicho que te quiero hace mucho tiempo. Lo tuve tan claro cuando te fuiste del restaurante... supe entonces que sólo soy completamente feliz cuando tú estás conmigo.

¿El amor era eso? ¿Era algo tan perfecto que dolía?

«Te quiero».

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cariño. Por no hablar de mí negocio... Nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien tan fuerte que me haría sentir débil. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Candy. Para todo. Eres asombrosa... No sabes el talento que tienes, cariño, pero pienso seguir diciéndotelo hasta que lo creas.

Con esas palabras, la llama se apagó. Porque todo eran mentiras. Mentiras. Ella conocía bien sus talentos, pero Albert no. Él no sabía nada de su vida.

Con un título en la universidad de Stanford, un máster y toda una vida trabajando en la cadena de restaurantes de su familia era fácil dirigir un negocio de restaurantes. Por supuesto, Albert pensaba que sólo era una camarera, posiblemente con estudios primarios.

¿La seguiría amando cuando le dijera que había estado mintiendo desde el primer día? ¿Se sentiría orgulloso de ella si supiera que había huido de sus propias responsabilidades, de su negocio, de sus obligaciones, dejando a cientos de personas en peligro de perder su puesto de trabajo? Seguramente entonces no le parecería tan asombrosa.

-Albert, escucha, tengo que decirte algo... Yo no soy lo que tú crees.

-Eres inteligente, preciosa, cariñosa..., y quiero que seas mi socia en el restaurante. Antes has dicho que era tuyo y quiero que sea verdad...

-Espera un momento, por favor -lo interrumpió Candy, incorporándose.

Tuvo que cubrirse con la sábana porque desnuda en aquel momento se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a pasear por la habitación, nerviosa. Albert estaba apoyado en el cabecero, evidentemente sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-Hay tantas cosas que no sabes de mí... -empezó a decir Candy.

-Es verdad. Pero también hay cosas que tú no sabes de mí.

-No me refiero a eso...

-Sé que tienes miedo de alguien o de algo. Pero de haber sabido que ibas a asustarte tanto, no te habría dicho que te quiero -sonrió Albert.

-No bromees, por favor -replicó Candy, con un tono más severo del que pretendía-. Lo siento, no sé cómo he dejado que las cosas se me escaparan de las manos de esta forma. Mi vida es un desastre y lo último que deseo es hacerte daño.

-No me harás daño.

-No puedes saberlo.

-No sé quién eras antes, pero sé quién eres ahora, Candy. Y sé que nunca me harías daño.

-No quiero hacértelo, pero me temo que te lo haré de todas formas.

Había kilómetros entre Albert y ella en aquel momento. Continentes enteros. La distancia entre ellos parecía imposible de cubrir. Si hubiese esperado hasta que pudiera contárselo todo... si hubiese esperado hasta que tuviera su vida bajo control.

-Quizá es mejor que me vaya.

-Por favor, quédate -dijo Albert-. El treinta y uno de diciembre, ¿recuerdas? Habíamos quedado en que hasta entonces no tendrías que darme ninguna explicación.

Era un error. Candy sabía que era un error quedarse. Sabía que lo arriesgaba todo, incluyendo su odio si seguía mintiéndole después de aquello.

Pero no podía marcharse, no podía dejarlo así.

-Quiero ayudarte, Candy.

-Puedes hacerlo, cariño -murmuró ella, echándose en sus brazos-. Quiéreme. Quiéreme pase lo que pase.

Se amaron hasta el amanecer y esa promesa estaba escrita en cada una de sus caricias

Frente a la suite del hotel Drake, con la mano en el picaporte, Candy recordó a Albert y se armó de valor. Respirando profundamente, abrió la puerta.

Las conversaciones cesaron de inmediato y los trece hombres y mujeres que la esperaban se volvieron casi a la vez.

-Buenas tardes. Gracias por acudir a esta reunión convocada de una forma tan precipitada. Si quieren sentarse, empezaremos de inmediato.

Lo había dicho con aparente calma, aunque tenía el corazón a mil por hora, mientras se dirigía a la mesa de juntas.

-Les he pedido que vengan para aclarar un desgraciado malentendido concerniente a la venta de los restaurantes de la cadena White. Parece que han mantenido ustedes diversas reuniones con otros representantes de la cadena y siento decirles que, aunque les hayan hecho creer lo contrario, ninguno de los restaurantes de la cadena White está en venta.

Candy hizo una pausa para comprobar cuál era la reacción de los reunidos. Casi inmediatamente empezó el clamor.

-¿Que no están en venta?

-¡Pero yo tengo el contrato...!

-Mis inversores están preparados para...

Candy los dejó hablar durante unos segundos y luego levantó una mano.

-Como he dicho, sé que han empezado a negociar con otros representantes de la cadena White, pero siento decirles que la persona que negoció con ustedes no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Un señor grueso con un traje cuyos botones parecían a punto de estallar fue el primero en dirigirse a ella:

-Señorita White, fue su prometido quien negoció conmigo.

Su prometido.

-Nuestro departamento de publicidad cometió un error al publicar el anuncio del compromiso. El señor Leagan es meramente el presidente del grupo White y un accionista menor... que ha permitido que su avaricia lo cegase.

-¿Está diciendo que Neal Leagan no está autorizado para negociar la venta de los restaurantes White?

-Exactamente. Como propietaria del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, mi aprobación es necesaria para cualquier decisión importante y, como puede imaginar, ésta lo es. Pero comprendo que les disguste la situación... e incluso que no me crean. Para eso está aquí Franklin O'Connell, mi abogado. ¿Franklin?

El abogado se levantó.

-La señorita White es la propietaria del cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de la cadena White. Si alguien tiene alguna duda, tengo aquí toda la documentación legal.

-Y yo tengo la impresión de que deberíamos tomar un café... o algo más fuerte -sonrió Candy-. Pueden hablar con el señor O'Connell mientras yo llamo al servicio de habitaciones.

Candy entró en la habitación anexa y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Iba a conseguirlo. Era evidente que la creían. Y si alguien no la creía, allí estaba Franklin para demostrar quién era. Con un cincuenta por ciento de las acciones, no podía tomar sus propias decisiones sobre la empresa, pero desde luego podía bloquear cualquier intento de venta.

Y lo había hecho.

Mientras llamaba por teléfono al servicio de habitaciones se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo perfecto, el traje perfecto, los zapatos perfectos... Era lógico. Había nacido para llevar vestidos de Chanel. Pero, inconscientemente, se había hecho el moño que solía hacerse para trabajar en el restaurante de Albert.

Sin embargo, el contraste entre la imagen que ofrecía allí y la que le devolvía el espejo...

Una de ellas tenía que ser mentira y ya no estaba segura de cuál era. O de cuál quería que fuese.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, la conversación versaba, como era de esperar, sobre la inevitabilidad del asunto. Afortunadamente, el camarero llegó enseguida con los refrescos y el caballero gordito pareció recuperar el buen humor al ver los canapés.

-Ahora que está claro que no podremos hacer negocios, ¿por qué no nos sentamos más cómodamente? -preguntó, señalando los sofás.

-Una idea estupenda -sonrió Candy.

En ese momento supo que había ganado. Sólo quedaban las formalidades.

Cuando por fin estrechó la mano del último de ellos, respiró a gusto por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Todos se habían marchado maldiciendo a Neal Leagan y rogándole que, si cambiaba de opinión, se pusiera en contacto con ellos.

Había ganado. Franklin lo tenía todo preparado para su vuelta al consejo de administración el lunes por la mañana. Había recuperado su vida.

Tenía menos de tres días para contarle a Albert quién era y porque había hecho aquello.

* * *

OOO

Los últimos rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas del restaurante, haciendo brillar las botellas y los vasos con un halo dorado.

Para Candy, eso era como una bomba de relojería. Había empezado la cuenta atrás para el temido momento de la confesión.

Había conseguido evitar las conversaciones íntimas hasta entonces y Albert no le pidió explicaciones. Sencillamente la recibió el viernes por la noche con una sonrisa, diciendo:

-Ponte a trabajar ahora mismo o te quitaré un tanto por ciento de la sociedad.

Candy se mordió los labios. Era tan adorable que sus mentiras le parecían cada vez más sucias.

Pero durante dos días aguantó sin decir nada. Sonrió hasta que le dolía la cara y disfrutó de las noches de pasión, agotada, pero sintiéndose querida entre sus brazos.

Cuando le pidió que se encargara del restaurante los domingos por la mañana para que él pudiera dedicarse a las cosas personales que había dejado aparcadas durante meses, ella aceptó, encantada. Era una forma de pagarle algo de todo lo que le debía.

El teléfono sonó entonces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Andley's, dígame.

-¿Candy? Menos mal que te encuentro.

-¿George?

Albert entraba en ese momento pero, afortunadamente, se quedó saludando a unos clientes.

-Dime, George. ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Candy en voz baja.

-Si pillo a ese estúpido prometido tuyo lo mato. El idiota...

-George, no te preocupes por Neal. No puede hacer nada. Ya me he encargado yo -lo interrumpió Candy. Albert se acercaba en ese momento-. Ahora no puedo hablar. Luego te llamo.

-Pero Candy. Tengo que...

Candy colgó el teléfono.

-Hola, Albert.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Qué tal va todo?

-Bien -contestó ella-. Sin problemas.

-Te he echado mucho de menos. ¿Quién es Neal, por cierto?

-¿Neal?

-Acabas de decir ese nombre mientras hablabas por teléfono.

-Es mi ex -contestó Candy, sin pensar.

-¿Tu ex novio? ¿El que te está dando problemas? ¿Quieres que le pegue una paliza? -bromeó Albert.

-Cariño...

-Qué escena tan encantadora. Espero no interrumpir.

Esa voz untuosa, arrogante... Era una voz que Candy había oído en sus pesadillas. Y cuando levantó la mirada, allí estaba. Neal. Neal Leagan.

-¿Quiere algo? -preguntó Albert.

-De usted, nada. Pero veo que es muy «cariñoso» con mi futura esposa.

Albert se puso tenso. Pero ésa era su batalla, pensó Candy.

-Neal.

No había cambiado en absoluto. El flequillo cayendo sobre la frente, la nariz arrugada como si algo oliese mal y las manos elegantemente colocadas sobre el faldón de la chaqueta, como si temiera tocar algo feo o indigno. Incluso su voz, educada en las universidades más caras del país, era la misma de siempre.

-Buenas noches, Candy.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú, creo. ¿Últimamente usas vaqueros?

-Neal...

-Cariño... este sitio cabría en el vestíbulo del Níce. No puedo creer que hayas estado escondida en este agujero durante todo el tiempo.

-¡Cállate! -exclamó Candy.

-Ah, veo que ahora también tienes mal genio. Encantador. Casi tan encantador como esta tabernucha.

Candy golpeó la barra con el puño.

-Un anuncio en el periódico no te convierte en mi prometido, Neal. Y cenar todas las noches a cuenta de la empresa tampoco te convierte en un crítico gastronómico. Tú sólo entiendes de moda y de dinero que nunca has tenido que ganar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues... -empezó a decir Neal, sacando parsimoniosamente una pitillera de oro del bolsillo.

Candy supo entonces que Albert acababa de perder la paciencia.

-Le sugiero que conteste a la señorita o se marche de aquí ahora mismo.

Neal sonrió.

-He recibido una extraña información... Parece que has salido de tu escondite, Candy, y has estropeado mis planes. Me llevé a Franklin a cenar y le hice confesar. Siempre ha pensado que el cargo te quedaba grande, querida.

-Y yo siempre he pensado que él es demasiado tonto para ser abogado. Al menos uno de los dos tenía razón.

-Muy bien. Supongo que es la hora de las presentaciones -intervino Albert-. Soy Albert y éste es mi restaurante.

-Neal Leagan. Presidente de la cadena de restaurantes White. Supongo que habrá ido a alguno de mis... de nuestros restaurantes.

Albert no estaba mirándolo a él, sino a Candy, esperando una explicación. Y ella notó que se apartaba, no física, sino espiritualmente.

-He dicho que es la hora de las presentaciones, Candy. Y me refería a todos.

Aquello era peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas, que la peor de todas.

-Me llamo Candy White.

-De la cadena White -murmuró Albert.

-Así es.

-Qué tonto soy. Aunque supongo que, al final, te habría reconocido -murmuró él, cerrando los ojos-. No quiero saber a qué has estado jugando. Siempre supe que escondías algo, pero nunca imaginé que sería esto.

-Iba a contártelo esta noche...

-Da igual.

Candy lo vio darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la cocina sin decir una palabra más. Y se le rompió el corazón. Era como si estuviera gritando y nadie la oyese.

-No sabía quién eras, qué inteligente -oyó la voz de Neal-. Y tampoco sabía lo de nuestro compromiso, ¿verdad? Pero claro, los empleados siempre se enamoran de ti y no querías que se sintiera como un bobo...

Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio que Albert se detenía un momento al oír esa frase. Pero luego entró en la cocina sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Neal?

-Como Franklin me dijo que volvías con nosotros, he decidido adelantarme y darte la bienvenida, querida.

Candy lo miró como miraría a un mosquito. Y, como haría con un mosquito, tomó un paño húmedo de la barra y lo golpeó en la cara con él.

-Vete al infierno -le espetó-. ¡Benny! -llamó a uno de los clientes-. Acompaña a este... acompáñalo a la puerta, por favor.

-Encantado, guapa.

El grito de Neal apenas se registró en su cerebro. Candy abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero Albert no levantó la mirada. Amaba a aquel hombre, pero le había mentido. Que lo hubiera hecho para protegerse a sí misma no significaba nada. Y lo había perdido. Sólo quedaba la verdad para intentar, al menos, curar la herida.

-Tú sabías que no te estaba contando la verdad. Lo sabías.

-Sabía que te escondías de algo. Pensé que era un novio o algún problema familiar -suspiró Albert.

-Y lo era...

-No, Candy. Eres la heredera de una de las cadenas más importantes de restaurantes del país, pero me dijiste que eras camarera.

-Sí, pero...

-Tienes millones en el banco y me dijiste que no podías pagar un apartamento.

-Pero...

-Estás prometida con ese hombre y me dijiste que me querías. ¿Te acuerdas, Candy?

-Albert, cuando mi abuela murió me quedé destrozada. Mi madre insistió en mi compromiso con Neal y yo acepté porque... porque estaba demasiado triste como para pelearme con ella.

-Podrías haberme contado la verdad mucho antes.

-Iba a hacerlo esta noche. Pero no encontraba la forma...

-¿De no hacerme quedar como un bobo?¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que siento después de haberte ofrecido ser mi socia? ¿Después de haberte ofrecido compartir mi vida, mis sueños? Y ahora me entero de que eres la heredera de la cadena White...

-Pero este restaurante es tu vida, Albert. Y es un sitio encantador, único. No me digas que te hago sentir inferior.

-Candy, tú podrías comprar este restaurante con sólo levantar un dedo. Pero tienes razón, éste es mi negocio y pensé que tenía algo que ofrecerte...

-Y así es.

-Mi familia te quiere, Candy. La tuya, evidentemente, no. Tu trabajo aquí era apreciado y no sé si antes lo era. Y yo te quería. Pensé que eso sería suficiente.

-Lo es, Albert. Lo es. Sigue siendo suficiente -murmuró Candy, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Cómo va a serlo? ¿Cómo puedo ofrecerte nada?

-Te quiero.

-Entonces, quédate.

-No puedo -suspiró Candy-. Tengo que contarte la verdad y así quizá podrás entenderme. Y entenderás por qué no puedo quedarme. No he querido hacerte daño, Albert.

-No querías, pero lo has hecho. Vuelve a tu imperio, Candy White, donde puedes tratar a la gente como te dé la gana a cambio de un buen cheque.

Albert se levantó y salió de la oficina. La luz se fue con él.

Candy miró alrededor. Miró la oficina llena de papeles. Y se dio cuenta de que compartir aquella diminuta oficina con Albert era lo único que deseaba en la vida...

-¿Candy?

Era Patty, que seguramente lo había oído todo.

-Me odia. Tu hermano me odia porque no necesito su ayuda.

Y Priscilla, Rosmery, Patty, Annie, Archie.,.. toda la gente a la que había mentido.

-Necesitaba que me quisiera. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Pero no había forma de disculparse y el silencio de las tres mujeres lo dejaba bien claro.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Candy corrió hacia la puerta y salió al callejón, dejándolo todo atrás.

Dejando atrás lo único que le había importado de verdad en toda su vida.

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia, _

_Lizvet_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo Diez**

Cuando tuvo claro que el dolor de perder a Albert podría romperle el corazón, Candy se lanzó de cabeza al trabajo de tal forma que sus colaboradores se alarmaron.

Pero no podía hacer otra cosa. En casa se quedaba mirando la pared o los muebles de diseño, deseando estar otra vez en la habitación abuhardillada de Patty.

Una de las primeras cosas que hizo cuando volvió a su oficina fue enviar a una de sus empleadas al restaurante, con instrucciones para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario.

-Tengo una obligación con esa familia -le explicó-. Les he dejado sin camarera y he de solucionarlo de alguna forma.

A la mañana siguiente, a las nueve, la puerta de su oficina se abrió con tal fuerza que casi saltó de sus goznes.

Albert con la empleada que le había enviado.

-No necesito caridad -le espetó, golpeando la mesa con las dos manos-. No tienes ninguna obligación con nosotros, Candy. Mi familia no necesita tu ayuda.

Candy se dio cuenta de que lo había entendido mal. O quizá ella lo había explicado mal.

-Albert, no es eso. Te quiero y quiero a tu familia. Esto era... lo único que podía hacer para reparar el daño...

-Guárdatelo, princesa. Ya has hecho más que suficiente.

El portazo resonó en toda la oficina. Y, por primera vez en su vida, Candy se puso a llorar delante de una empleada.

* * *

OOO

Había cortado todo contacto con Neal y su madre. El recuerdo de su desprecio contrastaba vivamente con el calor que la familia de Albert le había ofrecido.

Y también le dolía saber que, lo que hasta aquel momento había sido un secreto, que su familia no la quería, ahora era de dominio público.

Candy decidió no salir. Los que antes había creído sus amigos le parecían frívolos, vacíos, estúpidos. No la conocían y, para ser justos, tampoco ella los conocía. Los que había creído sus amigos no eran más que conocidos que, por apellido, por conveniencia o por status social, se convirtieron en compañeros de cenas. Para su sorpresa, pocos de ellos habían notado su ausencia y los que la notaron no parecían muy interesados en saber la razón.

Únicamente se sentía a gusto en los restaurantes, con la gente que trabajaba allí.

De modo que se dedicó a trabajar.

Iba de restaurante en restaurante, sobre todo al Nice, para ver a George. Durante las primeras semanas hubo que resolver un montón de problemas, pero eso la ayudaba a distraerse. Siempre había sabido que Neal era un inútil, pero nunca imaginó que una sola persona pudiera meter la pata de tal forma en un par de meses.

Desgraciadamente, una vez solucionados los problemas, Candy tenía poco que hacer.

Intentaba ver la televisión por las noches, pero no le interesaba nada, ni las noticias, ni las películas... Al final, se iba a algún restaurante y se quedaba allí hasta la hora del cierre.

Y fue en el Nice un sábado por la noche cuando lo que había temido ocurrió. Su primer contacto con alguien que la conocía como Candy Britter.

El antiguo jefe de Albert y su mujer, aquellos que bromearon con ella la primera noche.

Antes de que pudiera esconderse en la cocina, el hombre se acercó.

-Señorita White... Candy.

-Hola -murmuró ella-. Encantada de volver a verte.

-Parece que ahora llevas una vida muy diferente.

-En realidad, no. La escala es diferente, el trabajo es parecido.

-Me alegro de que digas eso -sonrió el hombre-. Albert está muy disgustado.

-Sí, ya lo sé -contestó Candy.

-Pero supongo que tendrías razones para hacer lo que hiciste. No pareces una persona deshonesta.

-Gracias -dijo ella, intentando contener las lágrimas.

-Te echan de menos. Deberías pasarte por allí...

-No, es mejor que no. Albert no quiere verme.

-¿No? Pues ha cenado con nosotros aquí.

-¿Aquí? -repitió Candy, mirando alrededor.

-Albert es un hombre y, como todos los hombres, no sabe lo que quiere. Además, no debes dejar que la vida te pase por encima, Candy. A veces uno tiene que hacer que las cosas ocurran -sonrió él.

Un minuto después, intuyó a Albert antes de verlo. Cuando se volvió, nerviosa como nunca en su vida, comprobó que llevaba un traje de chaqueta. Y una corbata nueva... ¿quién se la habría comprado?

-Buenas noches, Candy. Ha sido una cena estupenda. Felicita al chef de mi parte.

-En realidad, le conoces. Es George -contestó ella, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Felicidades -dijo Albert, antes de seguir a sus amigos fuera del restaurante.

Candy pensó que iba a desmayarse allí mismo, pero no lo hizo.

«Tienes que hacer que las cosas ocurran».¿Pero cómo?

* * *

OOO

Más tarde, en su casa, con la luz de las estrellas de Chicago entrando por los enormes ventanales, Candy se sirvió una copa de vino y se sentó, pensativa, frente a la chimenea.

En las últimas semanas había llevado su orgullo como una armadura. Orgullo en su decisión de cortar toda relación con su madre, orgullo por su habilidad para recuperar el control de su vida. Y estaba justificado.

Pero habías cosas que no tenían justificación.

Candy se dio cuenta de que seguía dejando que otras personas decidiesen por ella.

Pero eso iba a cambiar. Todo iba a cambiar radicalmente.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a su abogado. Tres horas después, Franklin O'Connell salía de su despacho dando un portazo.

Luego llamó a su secretaria.

-Por favor, llama a Elisa Han, de McDowell, Stein y Han y pídele que se reúna conmigo lo antes posible. Quiero ofrecerle el puesto de directora jurídica de la cadena White.

Hacía años que no hablaba con Liz, una antigua compañera de universidad, pero estaba segura de que aceptaría el puesto.

Después, atacó los libros de cuentas de la empresa. Al final, la decisión que había tomado la sorprendió incluso a ella misma.

Dejando a un lado sus dudas, pidió a su secretaria que convocara una reunión del consejo de administración el lunes, antes del día de Acción de Gracias.

Candy se levantó para estrechar la mano de Elisa Han el lunes por la mañana. Recordaba a una Liz de vaqueros y jerséis anchos, pero no le sorprendió su elegante corte de pelo ni el traje de chaqueta. Liz, una belleza asiática, era además una abogada muy eficaz.

-¿Todo listo?

-Todo listo. Esto va a ser facilísimo.

-Genial. Llegará en cualquier momento.

Cuando Neal entró en el despacho unos minutos después, protestando por la hora, Candy no se sorprendió. Y sabía que, en el bolsillo, llevaba un poder notarial de su madre.

-La reunión será muy corta, no te preocupes. Voy a dirigir el grupo White.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tu madre se llevará un disgusto. Si no recuerdo mal, entre ella y yo tenemos el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones. ¿Cómo piensas hacerte con el control de la empresa?

-Haciéndote una oferta que no podrás rechazar -contestó Candy.

-¿Y si me niego?

-Por favor... no creo que a mi madre le importe embolsarse unos cuantos millones de dólares. Sobre todo, sabiendo que los dos seguiréis recibiendo el mismo porcentaje anual por los beneficios de la empresa.

Y eso fue todo.

Media hora y alguna negociación más tarde, el trato estaba firmado. Candy White era presidenta y accionista mayoritaria de la cadena.

* * *

OOO

Candy seguía trabajando sin reparo, cada día con ahínco y determinació volviéndose adicta al trabajo, pero o era aquello o regresar a la comodidad de su cama y tumbarse a llorar por su corazón destrozado.

Un día se encontraba pensativa en la oficina...

-¿Tienes planes para el día de Acción de Gracias? -le preguntó Liz-. Vas a ponerte morada con tantos restaurantes a tu disposición.

-No, me quedaré en casa. Aunque seguramente tomaré una copa de champán para celebrarlo.

-Qué suerte. Yo estaré peleándome con una horda de críos. Mis hermanas no paran de tener hijos -sonrió Liz.

Esa noche, en el Nice, entre un montón de camareros y cocineros, le contó a George lo que había pasado.

-Magnifique, chérie. ¡Hemos acabado con él! -rió George, clavando un cuchillo en un melón.

-¡George! Debes tener cuidado- gritó Alarmada Candy.

-Nadie mete los dedos en mi cocina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el día de Acción de Gracias? Podrías cenar en mi casa...preguntó esperanzada.

-Candy, no creo que tenga tanta hambre como para cenar algo que tú hayas cocinado -suspiró George-. Además, tengo que preparar la cena aquí... Mis clientes me necesitan.

-Ah, es verdad. Bueno, entonces yo también vendré a cenar aquí.

Y así lo hizo.

* * *

OOO

Toda la noche en vela y con la determinación de recuperar su amor perdido, Candy fue a visitar la tumba de su abuela.

-Hola, abuela. Siento mucho no haber venido antes.

El ramo de flores que colocó sobre la tumba parecía diminuto en aquel enorme mausoleo.

-Anoche cené con George en el Nice. Y le he regalado la mitad del restaurante.

Candy se puso a llorar... te habrías sentido orgullosa de mí, abuela. Aunque he hecho otras cosas de las que no te sentirías tan orgullosa, claro -siguió Candy, controlando las lágrimas-. Le he hecho daño a una persona a la que quiero mucho... Pero voy a intentar solucionarlo. Sí, sí, ya lo sé, soy una White. La tenacidad es lo que nos caracteriza. A lo mejor es que somos demasiado testarudos y no sabemos cuándo abandonar, pero mientras haya una esperanza... Deséame suerte, abuela.

Candy se sentó en el pasto observando el horizonte planeando detallamente los siguientes movimientos que incluían ir a pedir perdón a Albert y no aceptar un no por respuesta.

* * *

OOO

¿Dónde estaba su taxi?

Candy miró por la ventana, pero el coche no aparecía. No lamentaba haberle dado la noche libre a su chófer, pero debería haber contratado una limusina para todo el día.

En fin... esperaría en la calle. O pararía el primer taxi que pasara. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para seguir en casa. Antes de salir, se miró al espejo por enésima vez para comprobar si estaba guapa...

Y entonces oyó unos golpes en la puerta. Unos golpazos, en realidad. Como si estuvieran intentando tirarla abajo.

-¡Candy!

Era ...¡Albert!

-¡Candy abre ahora mismo!

Sí era él.

-¡Vete! ¡Lo estás estropeando todo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy estropeando? ¡Candy, abre la maldita puerta! He tenido que darle cien dólares al conserje y prometerle una cita con mi hermana para que me dejase subir.

Candy abrió la puerta y se enfrentó con él. Los tacones de sus botas se clavaban en la moqueta... quizá por eso le temblaban las piernas. Sí, seguro.

Qué guapo estaba. Con un abrigo negro, un jersey negro de cuello vuelto y vaqueros oscuros, estaba para comérselo. Parecía un pirata.

-¿Mi conserje va a salir con tu hermana? ¿Cuál?

-No sé cuántos conserjes tienes.

-¿Qué hermana?

-Patty. Está abajo, en el coche -suspiró él-. Por cierto, qué interesantes los artículos sobre mi restaurante en el Tribune, el Sun Times y el Chicago Tribune.

Candy puso cara de inocente. ¿Para qué sirven los contactos si uno no puede echar mano de ellos?

-Ahora no sólo tengo el restaurante lleno hasta la bandera, sino que los clientes tienen que reservar para dentro de dos meses.

-Qué bien.

-Voy a comprar el local que está al lado.

-Genial. Felicidades -sonrió Candy-. Ése era tu plan, ¿No? Sólo que...

-¿Un poco antes de lo previsto?

-Sí.

-Unos dos años antes de lo previsto. Y sé bien quién es la responsable.

-Albert, yo no he hecho nada...

-Yo sí. Ese restaurante era el sueño de mi vida y fui lo suficientemente listo como para contratarte a ti.

-Sí, eso no estuvo mal.

-Soy un tipo espabilado -sonrió Albert-. Aunque a veces tardo algún tiempo en darme cuenta de las cosas -añadió, dando un paso hacia ella-. Te amo, Candy. Y quiero estar contigo. Intentaré acostumbrarme a tu vida si tú quieres ser parte de la mía.

Candy se echó en sus brazos, llorando y riendo a la vez.

-Me has estropeado todo el plan tonto.

-¿Qué plan?

-Era un plan estupendo -insistió ella, apartándose. Se habría quedado en sus brazos toda la noche, pero no pensaba hacerlo-. Venga, tenemos que irnos...

* * *

OOO

Candy estaba nerviosa por lo que iba hacer pero estaba decidida. Era necesario , se lo tenía que demostrar a él.

_" Vamos , Candy ánimo, hora del show." _

Candy se puso en pie.

-¡A ver todo el mundo, atención, por favor!

Alguien apagó la música abruptamente. Cientos de ojos se clavaron en ella, que estaba subida en un taburete en el restaurante de Albert.

Pero a Candy sólo le importaban un par de ojos. Unos ojos llenos de amor.

-¡Hola, Candy! -gritó alguien.

-Hola, Benny. Hola a todo el mundo -sonrió ella, nerviosa-. Me llamo Candy White y quiero contaros una historia...

Érase una vez una chica que tenía problemas, muchos problemas, pero en lugar de quedarse para resolverlos, salió huyendo. Afortunadamente, se encontró con un hombre que la acogió bajo su ala -Albert la estaba mirando en aquel momento y Candy se sujetó a esa mirada como si fuera un salvavidas-. Un hombre maravilloso, con una familia estupenda. La chica enseguida se enamoró, no pudo evitarlo. Pero era un poco tonta y no muy valiente, así que metió la pata -los clientes la escuchaban sin saber si estaba contando una historia de Navidad, pero parecía darles igual-. Mintió sobre su identidad porque esperaba esconderse así de sus problemas. Pero el hombre era listo y le dijo que podría guardarse sus secretos hasta el último día del año. Ese día, ella tendría que contarle toda la verdad.

Albert se acercó para apretar su mano.

-He cometido muchos errores desde el día que dijiste eso, Albert. Pero hoy es treinta y uno de diciembre y si me sigues queriendo, aquí estoy. Te amo y no podría esconderlo aunque quisiera.

Candy intentó bajar del taburete, pero no veía nada porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Albert la tomó por la cintura para dejarla en el suelo, pero no la soltó. La besaba por todas partes, sujetando su cara entre las manos. Y en sus ojos Candy veía reflejada su propia alma.

-Te amo, Candy White.

Los clientes aplaudieron, encantados.

Richard abrió varias botellas de champán y Archie empezó a servir como si el mundo terminase aquella misma noche.

-Venía a buscarte cuando apareciste en mi casa, tonto.

-Yo sabía que te encontraría el día treinta y uno, pasara lo que pasara -sonrió Albert.

-Entonces, nos estábamos buscando el uno al otro.

-¿Quieres seguir siendo mi camarera, Candy?

Candy mostró un rostro muy ofendido e indignado.

-De eso nada. Ahora mismo lo que me apetece es ser... tu esposa. ¿Qué te parece?

Albert metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita de terciopelo.

-La compré el día que te fuiste.

-Oh Albert...Nunca volveré a marcharme, amor mío.

-Bueno, vale. Ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos, ¿no? -la tomó entre sus brazos-. Me alegro de que hayamos resuelto esto, creía que iba a tener que implorar mucho más.

Se inclinó para besarla, y Candy se entregó apasionadamente.

-Oh, Albert, te amo tanto… -murmuró.

-y yo a ti.

El reloj dio las doce campanadas justo en ese momento y el bar se convirtió en un caos de risas y gritos.

Candy abrazó a su prometido y le dijo al oído las palabras con las que terminan todas las historias de amor:

-Y vivieron felices para siempre.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

-¡Desde luego que sí!

Y luego en la noche de celebrar sus bodas de oro, Candy besó apasionadamente a su esposo y le susurró al oído: Sigo... ¡A tus órdenes, jefe!

OOO

**FIN**

* * *

_Saludos muy especiales a cada una de ustedes que siguieron esta trama. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por cada uno de los consejitos seguiremos leyendo en otras historias. _

_Agradezco a cada lectora que hizo comentarios como a las que no , pero que siguieron el ritmo de este fic._

_Patty A., Patty Castillo, Laila,_

_Milu, Lu de Andrew, Sarah Lisa_

_Josie,Noemí Cullen , Blackcat,_

_Soadora, Ariscereth,Lady Susi_

_Caro, Karina, Yuukychan_

_Nadia,Como las aguilas_

_Letitandrew, Friditas,_

_Faby Pru, Osiris_

_Zafiro Azul cielo_

_Lulopez(Lucrecia)_

* * *

_Un abrazo en la distancia,_

_Lizvet_


End file.
